Out of the blue
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: UA, Kurogane est abasourdi quand son père, veuf, lui présente sa nouvelle compagne. Le fils de celle-ci n'est autre que le blond qu'il déteste au lycée... KuroFye CHAP 8 Reposté !
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the blue**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP !

La conception de cette fic est particulière. J'ai assemblé plusieurs scénarios alternatifs, que je n'avais pas retenus pour des OS comme **Je te dresserai !** et sa suite **Le chat noir **mais aussi **Attention au chat bizarre**. Cela implique qu'il y aura des éléments communs avec ces OS et donc un risque de _déjà vu _pour certaines situations.

Le point de départ est lui original : je voulais mettre le père de Kurogane avec la mère de Fye pour que nos deux chouchous se retrouvent _frères_ !

**Résumé : **UA, Kurogane est abasourdi quand son père, veuf, lui présente sa nouvelle compagne. Le fils de celle-ci n'est autre que le blond qu'il déteste au lycée.

**Chapitre 1**

_**POV Kurogane**_

_Ce train nous emmène dans la nuit…On a décidé de s'enfuir tous les deux… Plus exactement j'ai décidé de partir en t'emmenant avec moi et tu m'as suivi sans poser de questions…_

_Où va-t-on ? Je ne sais pas encore… mais ce sera un endroit où il n'y aura personne pour nous embêter… un endroit où on sera juste tous les deux…_

_Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, tu étais quelqu'un que je détestais et c'était réciproque. Pour ne rien arranger, le destin nous a joué un tour qui aurait du sceller définitivement cette haine… _

_Alors pourquoi ?_

_Comment es-tu devenu pour moi, la personne la plus importante au monde ?_

_Et toi qui n'accordait ta confiance à quiconque, tu as maintenant ta tête posée sur mon épaule… tu t'endors doucement, comme un enfant, bercé par les roulis du train._

_Je veux te protéger, ne plus jamais te blesser, te rendre heureux… _

_Comment tout cela a commencé ? _

**Tokyo, un matin d'avril.**

Fye Flowright 16 ans avait entamé sa deuxième année au lycée Tsubasa. Il y était entré quelques mois plus tôt, quand sa mère avait déménagé dans cette banlieue tranquille de Tokyo. Ils étaient d'origine américaine mais Mme Flowright avait de la famille au Japon et elle travaillait comme représentante commerciale dans une firme internationale.

Dès qu'il quitta l'appartement Fye afficha un sourire sur son visage de beau blond aux yeux bleus. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade…

À l'intérieur de ce jeune homme à la beauté étincelante qui semblait si sûr de lui, il y avait un enfant tristement recroquevillé… un enfant désespérément seul à qui la vie avait arraché la moitié de lui-même… un enfant blessé dont personne ne se souciait…

À 7 ans il avait perdu à la fois son père et Yui son frère jumeau…

Or depuis cette tragédie, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître sa mère avait pris ses distances avec lui… elle qui aurait du reporter toute son affection sur lui, le survivant, ne le vit bientôt plus que comme celui lui rappelant sans cesse, ceux qui ne seraient plus jamais là…

Fye avait 11 ans quand elle rencontra Ashura : un homme à la fois séduisant et fortuné dont elle tomba éperdument amoureuse. Et comme ce dernier appréciait énormément Fye, elle reprit son rôle de mère. Elle voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie…

En voyant la joie, Fye n'osait pas lui dire combien il trouvait cet homme effrayant…

Un jour qu'elle devait s'absenter pour son travail, elle laissa tout naturellement son fils à la garde de celui qui devait devenir son beau-père.

Le soir même le monstre avait dévoilé son vrai visage… Fye avait hurlé tellement fort en se débattant que les voisins s'étaient alarmés. Et Ashura avait pris la fuite en comprenant qu'ils avaient appelé la police.

La voisine qui l'avait serré dans ses bras en tentant de le rassurer, répétait en boucle :

_« Mais comment on peut confier son fils à un homme pareil, elle n'a donc aucuns instincts maternels »_

Avant d'être arrêté, Ashura s'était suicidé…

Cet événement dramatique avait creusé définitivement un gouffre entre Fye et sa mère… elle ne put jamais accepter la vérité et sans qu'elle le lui ait dit à voix haute, il savait qu'elle le considérait comme responsable de la mort d'Ashura…

Désormais ils étaient comme des étrangers l'un en face de l'autre, obliger de cohabiter jusqu'au jour où Fye partirai de son coté…

Aucunes des blessures qu'il portait ne semblaient avoir un espoir de cicatriser. Mais Fye avait compris qu'il ne devait surtout pas montrer sa vulnérabilité, s'il voulait éviter les ennuis.

Alors il enfermait sa douleur à double-tour derrière une gaité forcée !

oOoOo

Dès qu'il arriva au lycée, une nuée de filles l'entoura. Elles le considéraient comme la huitième merveille du monde même si la plupart ne voyaient pas plus loin que les apparences.

Beaucoup de garçons étaient jaloux de son succès et de ses excellents résultats scolaires … En général, il rembarrait ceux qui lui cherchaient des histoires par une vanne bien placée, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son capital séduction auprès du public féminin.

Tandis qu'il s'installait au fond de la classe, Fye maudit le fait que son voisin le plus proche soit un certain Kurogane Suwa.

Hormis sa grande taille, Kurogane était tout son contraire : brun, la peau sombre, puissamment bâti. Ses sourcils toujours froncés sur son regard écarlate maintenaient les autres à distance respectable. Et si cela ne suffisait pas il n'hésitait pas à utiliser sa force, ce qui lui avait déjà valu des sanctions.

Malgré tout, il était quand même populaire surtout grâce à ses compétences en kendo pour lesquelles il avait été sacré champion lors du dernier tournoi inter-lycée.

La vision de Kurogane irritait Fye au plus au point. À chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la perfection de son corps musclé… Et pour son plus grand malheur, il ne pouvait alors plus ignorer que son attirance naturelle le portait sur les garçons !

Ce n'était pas qu'il considérait l'homosexualité comme un péché digne de l'enfer ou une pratique contre-nature (sinon elle n'existerait pas chez les animaux) mais l'histoire avec Ashura l'avait traumatisé au point qu'il ne sentait pas prêt à sortir un jour avec un garçon.

_Ma mère serait surement contente d'apprendre que je suis homosexuel, cela lui donnerait une raison de me mettre à la porte _Songea t-il avec cynisme _Mais pour moi les choses seraient tellement plus faciles si je pouvais aimer une fille…_

Il avait essayé pour bien comprendre qu'il ne pouvait se forcer à ce point.

_Kurogane a beau être mon type, physiquement parlant, même s'il était gay je ne l'approcherais pour rien au monde… Je ne veux surtout pas d'une grosse brute ! Peut-être que si un jour je rencontre un garçon vraiment gentil, je pourrais tomber amoureux… _

En tout cas l'animosité qu'il portait au brun était partagée : quand celui-ci le surprit en train de l'observer, il le foudroya du regard.

oOoOo

À la fin de la journée, Kurogane aurait bien voulu se barrer rapidement car c'était vendredi, mais il se retrouvait de corvée de nettoyage.

En sortant pour apporter les déchets dans l'incinérateur, il vit que Fye avait été chargé du balayage derrière la cantine. Cet endroit un peu isolé était planté de jeunes cerisiers en pleine floraison.

Kurogane ne le supportait pas, le trouvant horripilant avec ses sourires trop larges pour être vrais… Et le comble, c'était la seule personne au monde à oser lui donner des surnoms !

_Par malchance on est dans la même classe cette année._

Si Kurogane n'était pas le genre se laisser fasciner par l'apparence physique des gens, dans le cas de Fye, il se retrouvait malgré lui à le contempler…

L'écrin immaculé des fleurs de cerisiers ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté irréelle… comme un ange au milieu des nuages…

_Ça existe vraiment un être si fin, si blond, si pâle…_

De plus en plus de garçons murmuraient que Fye devait être homosexuel. _Ils ont sans doute raison… _

Par contre il était hors de question pour lui de suivre ceux qui promettaient de le faire savoir. Deux de ses meilleurs amis, Doméki et Watanuki, sortaient ensemble en cachette. Il trouvait simplement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ne voyait pas pourquoi cela pourrait leur être reproché.

Fye l'énervait pour de nombreuses raisons, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de le tourmenter.

Or justement, en revenant de l'incinérateur, il découvrit trois types en train de prendre le blond à partie :

« Pour toi tout est facile, t'as la belle vie »

« Tu as de bons résultats et toutes les filles sont autour de toi »

Si Kurogane n'aimait pas Fye, il détestait encore plus ceux qui reportent leurs échecs sur le dos des autres. Il attendit la suite.

« Mais en fait t'es une tapette » l'accusa le premier.

« Un mec comme toi ne doit pouvoir être satisfait que par un homme » grinça le deuxième.

« On va te donner une leçon » lança le dernier menaçant.

Kurogane, qui détestait aussi les combats déloyaux, allait intervenir mais son élan fut stoppé net. Il vit le blond faire tournoyer le manche du balai à la manière d'un jô en Aïkido. En trois coups aussi rapides que précis, ses adversaires furent projetés à terre.

Relevant la tête le blond s'aperçu que ses exploits avait un témoin.

« Hum surprenant qu'un gringalet comme toi sache se défendre » jeta Kurogane avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard bleu :

« Tss ça ne m'étonne pas de _Celui qui se sent tellement supérieur à cause de ses muscles_, tu crois sans doute que je ne ferai pas le poids face à toi ? » répliqua le jeune homme acide.

Kurogane devait mettre au crédit de Fye que ce dernier ne se laissait jamais impressionner par lui. Peut-être que c'était un adversaire valable à qui se mesurer finalement. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale… C'est un instinct qui remonte à la nuit des temps pour un mâle que d'en affronter un autre afin de prouver sa suprématie.

« Ne me provoque pas parce que ce serait trop tentant d'avoir la permission de te mettre une raclée »

« Quand tu veux » le mit au défi Fye.

Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand une voix désagréable les coupa :

« Suwa, ça faisait longtemps ! »

_Et merde pourquoi faut-il qu'il débarque maintenant ce crétin ! _soupira Kurogane avec dépit.

Le crétin en question était Fei Wan : le surveillant le plus irascible du lycée.

« Tu as encore fait du beau travail » déclara t-il en regardant les trois types se relever.

« Non c'est moi le responsable » s'écria vivement Fye.

« Ha ha » ricana Fei Wan incrédule « Trouve une meilleure excuse pour défendre ton copain la prochaine fois ! »

oOoOo

Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux assis dans une salle de classe vide : deux heures de retenue !

Car les trois _victimes_ avaient préféré déclarer que Kurogane les avait aussi tabassées, plutôt que de passer pour des loosers ayant été mis au tapis juste par Fye.

« J'te jure » grommela Kurogane qui fulminait.

« Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de mes affaires » rétorqua le blond sans une once de culpabilité.

« C'est sûr que c'est la dernière fois »

Clow Lead, leur professeur principal qui enseignait l'anglais, entra dans la classe. Il soupira, fit un sermon, leur remit une série d'exercices de différentes matières puis les abandonna à la garde de Fei Wan.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée et Kurogane butait sur une expression d'anglais… Alors il profita que Fei Wan, qui s'ennuyait, venait de sortir dans le couloir :

« Hé ça veut dire quoi _Out of the blue_ ? » chuchota t-il à l'adresse de Fye._ C'est à cause de lui que je suis en retenue et en plus il est bilingue, lui._

« Sans prévenir… qui tombe du ciel… » répondit-il.

Et Kurogane se retrouva absorbé par ces yeux d'un bleu si profond…

« Encore un truc que tu ne comprends pas Kuro-baka ? » demanda Fye ennuyé par son attention.

« Ta gueule ! » rugit le brun beaucoup plus fort.

« Ça suffit vous deux » beugla Fei Wan en rentrant précipitamment.

Ils replongèrent chacun sur leurs copies en pensant : _il m'énerve_, _je le déteste alors pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à l'ignorer ?_

_**A suivre…**_

Merci de votre lecture ! Voici pour l'entrée en matière. Si cela vous plait n'hésitez pas à m'encourager et si vous avez des critiques elles seront aussi bienvenues.

**Note :**

Jô : long bâton dont le maniement intègre à la fois les techniques de la lance et du sabre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédant : Hinaya-chan, ajsky, raïto hana et Butterflyellow (Je n'avais pas réussi à t'envoyer un message, donc j'en profite pour te remercier ici, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira).

oOoOo

Dès la fin de la retenue, les deux adolescents déguerpirent chacun de leurs cotés.

Fye trouva, comme bien souvent, l'appartement vide. Sa mère était fréquemment en déplacement à cause de son travail et il ressentait toujours du soulagement quand il n'avait pas à lui faire face.

Mais sa solitude n'en était pas moins amère.

Matériellement parlant, il ne manquait de rien. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le priver de quoique ce soit si ce n'était de la chose la plus élémentaire pour une mère.

Mme Flowright offrait aux yeux du monde, l'image d'une veuve élevant son fils de manière exemplaire. Ce n'était pas Fye qui allait la dénoncer car malgré toutes les raisons légitimes qu'il avait, il ne détestait pas sa mère.

Fye était né aux Etats-Unis mais après le drame Mme Flowright avait rejoint sa famille au Japon. A ce moment, elle était complètement effondrée et Fye aussi, mais un enfant a plus de ressources. Sa grand-mère l'avait pris en charge pendant le temps où Mme Flowright n'était plus en mesure d'assumer son rôle.

Toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il avait à apprendre dans ce pays, le distrayaient de son chagrin. Mais chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre où sa mère s'enfermait dans sa douleur, pour tenter de la consoler, elle le fixait d'un regard vide et son désespoir ne faisait que croitre…

Finalement quand bien des mois plus tard, elle était enfin sortie de sa dépression, elle arbora un sourire complètement faux.

Fye avait fini par l'imiter…

Ils étaient tous les deux des menteurs, jouant un rôle à l'extérieur et s'évitant lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face.

Après l'histoire avec Ashura, Fye se gardait bien de sourire devant elle, car elle ne le supportait pas.

Il savait que depuis elle multipliait les conquêtes sans avenir, mais évidemment elle ne les ramenait plus à la maison.

Sa beauté blonde avait beaucoup de succès dans ce pays, mais lui seul savait combien elle était fragile et brisée !

Combien de fois le matin, l'avait-il retrouvée endormie sur le canapé, une bouteille de saké à ses cotés… Il était le seul à connaître son visage défait et sa tristesse de petite fille perdue…

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à ce moment là, que de déposer une couverture sur elle…

oOoOo

L'appartement était meublé dans un style zen qui d'ordinaire appelle la sérénité, mais ici cela n'évoquait qu'un sentiment impersonnel et froid.

Fye se prépara du thé et alla dans sa chambre. Les murs blancs et nus n'étaient ornés que d'un grand poster bleu de fond marin qui lui donnait envie de se noyer.

À chaque fois qu'il sentait le vide le dévorer, qu'il était prêt à craquer, il écrivait une lettre à son frère qu'il faisait brûler ensuite.

Depuis le fond des âges l'Homme invente des rituels pour faire face au néant… Celui-ci c'était sa grand-mère qui le lui avait suggéré : il lui servait à la fois de lien de mémoire avec son frère et de journal intime éphémère…

_Yui,_

_Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que les choses s'arrangent mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_J'ai cru que je pourrais la sauver mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. Je sais aussi que j'aurais beau attendre, elle ne changera pas d'attitude envers moi._

_Les choses ne peuvent pas rester ainsi…_

_Voici mon vœu :_

_**Je veux partir, je veux partir, je veux partir… mais avant… avant je voudrais que quelqu'un vienne pour elle ! Quelqu'un fait pour elle…**_

_Si elle est de nouveau heureuse, dans le meilleur des cas elle se souviendra que je suis son fils… sinon j'aurais au moins l'esprit soulagé pour, à mon tour, me soucier de moi…_

_Je ne pense pas partir de mon propre gré ou qu'elle me mettra à la porte avant mes 18 ans mais je me prépare néanmoins à me retrouver livré à moi-même, à tout instant._

_Ils ne savent rien, ceux qui disent que tout est facile pour moi ! Si je bosse autant c'est parce que je sais que je peux finir à la rue. _

_Malgré mes résultats je ne pourrais peut-être même pas aller à la fac, alors tout ce que je peux acquérir comme connaissances c'est déjà ça de pris._

_J'économise au maximum sur ce que maman me donne tous les mois et j'ai trouvé un job de serveur. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un salon de thé fréquenté en grande majorité par des collégiennes : pas de risque de tomber sur un type louche dans cet endroit. De plus je m'entends bien avec la patronne, Mme Chitose. Sa fille Tchii est très gentille aussi, elle ressemble à une poupée tellement elle est mignonne._

_Je recherche de l'affection en étant entouré de filles au lycée, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. En plus beaucoup commencent à comprendre que je ne leur donnerais pas ce qu'elles attendent._

_Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, je viens de passer deux heures en compagnie de Kurogane ! Tu te rappelles de lui je suppose, je t'en ai souvent parlé : le grand brun aussi canon que grognon._

_Ok on est à coté en classe mais là il n'y avait rien d'autre pour me distraire de sa présence… et chaque fois que je le regarde j'ai envie de passer ma main dans sa chevelure rebelle, de palper les muscles de son torse, de… euh j'arrête !_

_Bref ça devrait être interdit d'être sexy à ce point !_

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il sortait avec une fille de troisième année, une jolie brune du club de kendo. Ils formaient un couple vraiment assorti tous les deux ! Comme moi, par exemple, si je sortais avec Tchii, car on se ressemble pas mal niveau physique (on m'a déjà pris pour son frère). Enfin c'est juste un exemple car évidemment je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec elle et heureusement elle n'a pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi. _

_Revenons à Kuro-tan, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est plus avec Soma, mais ils s'entendent toujours bien…_

_Je n'aime pas les rumeurs, mais celles qui disent qu'il sort avec pleins de femmes, ne m'étonnent pas. Il ne doit pas manquer de sollicitations et doit bien en profiter !_

_En parlant de rumeurs, des garçons commencent à en faire courir sur moi : rien de bon en perspective !_

_A bientôt Yui, tu me manques…_

Il déposa la lettre dans une soucoupe sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Allongé sur son lit, il la regarda partir en volutes de fumée dans la nuit qui tombait…

_Je dois partir… je voudrais que quelqu'un m'emmène avec lui, mais je sais bien que personne ne viendra…_

_Le jour où je quitterai cet endroit, je serai seul…_

oOoOo

Kurogane habitait un pavillon avec un bout de jardin dans un quartier résidentiel banal.

Il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir. Cela faisait 6 ans maintenant qu'une maladie lui avait volé sa mère.

On sentait qu'aucun changement n'avait été fait dans l'aménagement depuis lors. Le piano que plus personne n'utilisait, prenait la poussière dans un coin du salon. L'endroit où la défunte disposait auparavant des ikebanas, était devenu un autel à sa mémoire.

Kurogane s'arrêta devant sa photo : une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire très doux :

« Je suis rentré » murmura t-il.

Son père lui avait laissé un message pour lui dire qu'il serait sûrement absent ce soir. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était sans doute avec une femme.

Jamais il n'en n'avait amené une ici.

Parce que Mr Suwa ne trouvait personne qui puisse remplacer la disparue, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Kurogane n'était pas disposé à accepter une belle-mère. Alors ses histoires ne duraient jamais bien longtemps…

Combien de fois Kurogane l'avait-il retrouvé, en rentrant d'une soirée avec ses amis, en compagnie d'une bouteille de saké, perdu dans ses souvenirs ?

Comment continuer à vivre quand on a perdu l'Amour de sa vie ? Il avait son fils bien sûr mais après…

_Moi j'ai un avenir… quand je vais entrer à la fac je quitterai la maison, alors il se retrouvera seul !_

_Malgré mes réticences, il faut que j'arrive à lui dire… qu'il ne faut plus qu'il se retienne à cause de moi… que s'il trouve quelqu'un qui lui convient… il ne doit pas hésiter à s'engager._

_**Entrechoquement**_

Le samedi après-midi, Fye apprit que son travail se terminait plus tôt. Mme Chitose fermait le café pour fêter un événement familial.

« Au revoir Fye. Il va pleuvoir, tu n'as pas de parapluie ? » s'inquiéta Tchii.

Avec son plus grand sourire, il déclina son offre de lui prêter le sien.

« Tout va bien, je vais me dépêcher »

_J'attire suffisamment l'attention comme ça pour me trimballer avec un parapluie Hello-Kitty !_

Il se hâta de rentrer.

_Je me demande si elle sera là, depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas croisé ?_

En arrivant à leur étage, il la vit en train d'entrer… il reconnu aussi celui qui la tenait par la taille…

…

Fye courait, la pluie fouettait son visage, dégoulinait sur lui… Il ne savait pas où il allait… le monde extérieur c'était transformé en brouillard, dans lequel il se noyait…

Il fuyait pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir … il voulait arracher cette image de son esprit…

Soudain en tournant au coin d'une rue il heurta une masse sombre…

« Regarde où tu vas baka ! » s'écria une voix dure et familière.

« Kuro… gane ? » demanda Fye éberlué.

C'était bien lui, avec un blouson noir à capuche lui donnant un air de ninja, qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur :

« On dit que les imbéciles ne s'enrhument jamais, mais tu ne devrais quand même pas tenter le sort à ce point ! »

Le brun fut surpris par sa réaction ou plutôt de son manque de réaction, car Fye continuait à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés.

_Mais alors ? Celui que je viens de voir avec ma mère et qui te ressemblait tellement c'était…_

Maintenant qu'il acceptait de repenser à sa vision et l'analyser, il put remarquer que cet homme était plus âgé.

_Cela ne peut-être que ton père !_

Cette conclusion lui était quand même fort déplaisante.

« T'habite dans le coin, c'est la première fois que je te croise dans les parages ? » finit par demander le brun.

La question le fit sursauter.

« Heu…non »

_En fait je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis…_

« T'as vraiment l'air à l'ouest ! Reste pas comme ça, tu vas attraper la crève »

« Non ! » refusa violement Fye en secouant la tête « Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ! »

oOoOo

« On est où ? » s'écria soudain Fye comme s'il se réveillait en entendant une porte se fermer.

« Chez moi » répliqua Kurogane.

Le blond l'avait suivi docilement, trop docilement à son goût.

_Il a pas l'air dans son état normal, surtout si j'inclus dans normal des sourires exubérants et des surnoms débiles à mon encontre…_

_Pourquoi je l'ai amené ici d'abord ? Pas plus tard qu'hier j'avais juré de ne plus m'occuper de lui._

Fye resta planté tandis qu'une jolie flaque s'étendait à ses pieds.

_Pourquoi ça m'a fait un tel choc de croire que Kurogane était avec ma mère ? Est-ce que j'ai réellement des sentiments pour lui ?_

_Et par quel hasard bizarre, je lui rentre dedans, alors que je fuyais sans but et que son père est sans doute en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec ma mère… _

_C'est la fatalité qui est à l'œuvre ou quoi ?_

De son coté, le brun continuait à s'interroger :

_Il n'a pas l'air bourré ou un truc du genre… plutôt d'avoir reçu un choc… de chercher à échapper à quelque chose…_

Une pensée le traversa : _Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est fait largué par son petit copain ? Je veux pas savoir !_

Devant son état de confusion, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu l'abandonner ainsi. Le blond lui rappelait tellement le chaton qu'enfant, il avait trouvé dans un carton. Il pleuvait aussi ce jour là, mais à cette époque, sa mère était déjà très malade. Il était hors de question de ramener à la maison, cette pauvre bête ramassée dans la rue. La vision de l'animal l'avait souvent hanté depuis.

_Lui je le sèche et je le vire !_

A gauche de l'entrée, se trouvait une pièce qui servait de buanderie.

« Viens là, tu fous de l'eau partout »

« Et ta mère, elle n'est pas là ? » osa demander Fye avec une certaine appréhension.

« Je n'en ai plus » rétorqua Kurogane.

« Ah » Il fut d'abord presque soulagé _Ton père n'est donc pas en train de la __**tromper**__._

Puis il se récria :

« Je suis désolé »

_Je l'ignorais, je sais pas beaucoup de trucs sur lui de toute façon…_

« Tss… Mets tes habits dans le sèche-linge. Je vais te passer des fringues en attendant, même si elles seront trop grandes pour ton gabarit » poursuivit Kurogane d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Fye se rassura en se disant que c'était moins dangereux pour lui de se déshabiller ici que dans le vestiaire du gymnase où il recevait souvent des propos déplacés. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son jean trempés.

Le regard de Kurogane s'égara malgré lui sur sa peau de nacre…

_Merde c'est un mec ! Je ne devrais pas le trouver sexy !_

Gêné, il lui jeta une serviette dans la figure, mit le sèche-linge en marche et lui fit signe de l'accompagner à l'étage.

Fye épongea ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient en frissonnant, puis il se hâta de le rejoindre. Il marqua quand même un temps d'hésitation à l'idée de suivre son camarade dans sa chambre, en ne portant qu'un caleçon.

Alors qu'un bruit en provenance de l'entrée attirait son attention, il fut soudain happé par le bras dans la chambre. Sa peur devint panique quand Kurogane ferma la porte à clé ! Celui-ci lui l'immobilisa et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche mais dans le même temps Fye se calmait en entendant des pas et des voix dans l'escalier. C'était ça la raison du geste de Kurogane : son père rentrait et il n'était pas seul !

« Pourquoi il ramène une femme à la maison ? » chuchota le brun pour lui-même.

Fye en savait déjà bien plus que lui et sa peur laissait place à la douleur.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le suspense ne dura pas longtemps.

« Kurogane ? » appela son père et bien entendu l'intéressé ne répondit pas.

« Il doit être sorti, les présentations attendront » déclara Mr Suwa « C'est incroyable de penser que ton fils, Fye, est dans la même classe que lui »

Fye sentit très nettement le sursaut de Kurogane.

« C'est ta mère ? » son murmure sonna comme un hurlement de rage.

Incapable de parler, Fye acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« T'était au courant ? » continua le brun sur le même ton.

« Oui » parvint-il à articuler « Je les ai vu ensemble… tout à l'heure »

De quelle puissance étrange étaient-ils les jouets ? Leurs parents étaient là, derrière ce mur, en train de flirter, ignorant que leurs rejetons se trouvaient ensemble juste à coté ! Pour couronner le tout, dans une mise en scène pouvant vraiment prêter à confusion, car Kurogane retenait toujours Fye, presque nu, contre lui.

Mr Suwa ouvrit la porte de la pièce adjacente.

« Voici donc la chambre dans laquelle Fye pourra s'installer »

« Parce qu'il a l'intention de vous faire habiter ici ? »

Kurogane était complètement abasourdi.

Les fils de leurs destins étaient en train de se rejoindre, de s'emmêler et ce sans doute pour le pire !

_**À suivre…**_

Merci de votre lecture !

Réponse aux anonymes sur mes autres fics :

Merci à Adora et Lynn pour vos reviews sur « à bord du Black Steel ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews en particulier Madoka et Audrey puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire directement, ainsi que Greatlunatic pour celle sur « les chronique d'un toutou et d'un matou » (je prends note de tes critiques). Merci aussi pour les mises dans les favs et alert.

Bon il me fallait des prénoms pour le père de Kurogane et sa défunte épouse, pour rester dans l'ambiance du manga j'ai choisi Ginryu (le sabre de Kuro, héritage de son père) et Tsukuyomi (le deuxième nom de Tomoyo). Cela ne veut pas dire que Mme Suwa et Tomoyo sont la même personne, cette dernière sera (comme souvent) la cousine de Kurogane.

Etant donné les circonstances, le père de Kuro risque d'être un peu OOC par rapport au manga.

Pour celles qui s'inquiètent que les tensions entre Kuro et Fye semblaient s'aplanir trop vite au chapitre précédent, je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas le cas !

oOoOo

Fye était tétanisé, sentir dans son dos la chaleur du torse de Kurogane et sa respiration saccadée, rendait la situation encore plus surréaliste.

Dans le couloir, leurs parents continuaient leur conversation :

« Cela te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, j'apprécie l'ameublement à l'occidental. Malgré les années passées au Japon, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire aux tatamis et de tout ce qui va avec… »

« Je ne t'ai pas montré le rez-de-chaussée »

Elle gloussa :

« Je préférerais voir d'abord ta chambre, Ginryu »

Kurogane n'avait jamais entendu une femme parler à son père ainsi et il n'aurait jamais voulu l'entendre !

La sexualité de ses parents est quelque chose de tabou pour un enfant. Les deux adolescents ressentaient une gêne intolérable… Fye aurait souhaité disparaître dans le sol, Kurogane s'enfuir par la fenêtre…

« Tu as peur que ton fils débarque ? »

« Non, je me souviens maintenant qu'il avait un entrainement spécial de kendo, il ne rentrera pas avant 18 h »

Kurogane maudit son entraineur de les avoir libérés beaucoup plus tôt. Voila que son père la faisait entrer dans la chambre… cette chambre où seule sa mère… il serra les poings de colère, broyant presque au passage, le bras de Fye qu'il tenait toujours. Le blond sursauta, cherchant à se dégager de cette poigne douloureuse… Et Kurogane reprit enfin conscience que **le fils de cette femme était** **à poils dans ses bras !**

Il le lâcha comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Fye recula et découvrit Kurogane tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, la mâchoire douloureusement crispée, les yeux remplis de dégoût et de tristesse… il apparaissait presque vulnérable… au point qu'il éprouva de la compassion pour lui… mais il était la dernière personne au monde que le brun aurait voulu trouver devant lui à ce moment !

Fye baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter d'avantage l'hostilité de son regard…

Soudain un bruit un peu plus fort parvint à leurs oreilles et il crut que Kurogane allait le frapper…

Il avait l'impression d'être sans défense, enfermé dans la cage d'un fauve… il replia ses bras contre lui en tremblant, autant de nervosité que de froid…

Kurogane balança le dessus-de-lit dans sa direction, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sollicitude dans son geste. Il signifiait : _**Cache toi avec, disparaît de ma vue !**_

Le blond s'enveloppa de la tête aux pieds dans cet épais tissu noir.

Kurogane s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre son lit et Fye chercha la place la plus éloignée de lui, pour s'y recroqueviller. La seule chose dont ils pouvaient remercier le ciel, c'était que la pluie se mettait à redoubler, leur offrant une distraction sonore…

Fye commençait à se réchauffer mais son cœur restait glacé... Quand il finit par jeter un coup d'œil hors de sa couverture, il vit que Kurogane avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

_Je me demande quel genre d'homme est Mr Suwa ? Juste à l'entendre comme ça il paraissait plutôt gentil… mais je ne fais pas confiance aux choix de ma mère en la matière…_

Pour emmener ses pensées à des années-lumière de ce qui se passait à coté, il balaya la pièce des yeux… Le sac de sport de Kurogane gisait au milieu, là où il l'avait abandonné. Il y avait des posters de kendo et un du film Princesse Mononoke, sur les murs. Le placard à portes coulissantes, ouvert, exposait son contenu mal rangé… et même une peluche bizarre de chien bleu (1) sur la dernière étagère… En d'autres circonstances, il se serait amusé de sa ressemblance avec son propriétaire…

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, leurs parents sortirent finalement da la chambre et un peu plus tard, ils quittaient la maison.

Avec l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de sale ensemble, les adolescents se relevèrent et descendirent dans la buanderie.

Fye récupéra ses vêtements et fila sans se retourner.

oOoOo

Kurogane restait KO, essayant de reprendre ses esprits… Il repensa à sa relation avec son père dernièrement… commander des pizzas pour regarder un match de base-ball à la télé, tirer au sort pour déterminer qui lirait en premier le magazine Shonen Maganian ou serait de corvée de ménage…

Cela ressemblait plus à celle de deux copains… Des fois il avait même l'impression que c'était lui qui le prenait en charge…

Oui, ce dernier avait besoin d'une femme et c'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était résigné à le lui dire en face. Il avait pensé que cela prendrait du temps, que d'ici là il aurait presque quitté la maison mais voila que le destin l'avait pris par traitrise. Et quelle traitrise !

_La mère de FYE !_

Quand son père rentra, Kurogane ne s'étonna pas d'entendre aussitôt :

« Fiston, il faut qu'on ait une discussion… »

C'était comme voir la scène d'un drama dont il aurait déjà lu le résumé.

« Hem… Bon… Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé mais… depuis un moment je fréquente quelqu'un… elle aussi est veuve… d'origine américaine, mais parfaitement intégrée à la vie japonaise… et figure toi que son fils est dans ta classe : Fye Flowright ! »

« Hein ? Lui ? » Kurogane crut quand même bon de jouer la surprise à cet instant.

« Oui, tu vois ça tombe bien ! »

_C'est bien un truc de parents de penser qu'on s'entend toujours avec ceux de sa classe._

Avant que Kurogane ne proteste, son père continua :

« Ecoute bien : je n'ai aucune intention de trahir la mémoire de Tsukuyomi. Je veux être bien clair sur ce point… Mais la vie continue… nous voulons commencer à habiter ensemble ici »

Il n'avait pas vu son père aussi heureux et excité depuis bien longtemps et ne voulait pas casser tous ses rêves maintenant…

« Nous nous rencontrerons tous les quatre au restaurant demain soir »

_Arg !_

oOoOo

Fye trouva sa mère dans le salon, absorbée par la liste de déménageurs que lui affichait son ordinateur portable.

« Je suis rentré »

« Prépare toi ce que tu veux, j'ai déjà mangé » déclara t elle avec son indifférence habituelle. Ce fut sur le même ton qu'elle le mit au courant de la situation.

Elle n'attendait aucunes objections ou remarques de sa part et il n'en fit pas, s'étonnant juste de connaître le fils de l'intéressé.

Elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais il le savait : il connaissait les règles du pacte, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé entre eux… Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas encore cherché à le rompre…

oOoOo

Kurogane n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Dire que d'habitude il dormait comme une souche, cela faisait des heures qu'il fixait le plafond. En plus une odeur étrange flottait autour de son lit… pas désagréable, un parfum de gel douche au pamplemousse…

Ce traitre de dessus-de-lit avait gardé l'empreinte olfactive de Fye !

Kurogane rejeta rageusement le coupable, puis finit par se lever. Il descendit dans la cuisine, sans même allumer la lumière, n'ayant aucun mal à se déplacer dans le noir. Après avoir avalé un verre d'eau, il alluma une bougie pour se recueillir devant le portrait de sa mère.

À chaque fois, il en ressortait apaisé… Qu'il se souvienne d'un de ses conseils ou que, moins rationnellement, l'esprit de la défunte le lui suggère, il recevait généralement une réponse s'appliquant avec pertinence à la situation…

Et ce quand bien même il n'était pas toujours en mesure de l'accepter…

Celle qu'il reçut cette nuit ne dérogeait pas à la règle : _On ne peut pas prétendre d'avance savoir comment les choses vont se dérouler…Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard, il faut laisser une chance à chacun…_

_**Un diner presque parfait**_

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Kurogane aurait voulu croire que les événements de la veille n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve. Hélas…

Malgré que le temps soit encore à la pluie, il sortit faire un footing, histoire calmer ses nerfs. Au bout du quartier, il passa devant une demeure cossue, appartenant à sa tante maternelle. Seulement les Daidoji étaient absents ce week-end, sinon il se serait bien arrêté pour voir ses cousines, Amaterasu et Tomoyo, afin de vider son sac.

La journée s'égrena jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

Mr Suwa avait fait une réservation dans un restaurant réputé pour ses sushis. On voyait qu'il était un peu nerveux, réajustant sans cesse la cravate de son costume sombre. Kurogane, lui, se préparait déjà mentalement à subir l'une des pires soirées de sa vie.

« Oh les voila » dit soudain Mr Suwa en se levant.

Un murmure parcourut la salle alors que deux êtres, presque lumineux, faisaient leur entrée. Les convives contemplèrent, plus longtemps que le permet la politesse, l'étrange rencontre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Tel le jour et la nuit, aussi beaux que différents, les Flowrigt et les Suwa offraient un magnifique contraste visuel.

Devant Mme Flowright, très élégante dans un ensemble blanc et turquoise, Kurogane dut avouer, qu'objectivement parlant, elle était belle. Elle ressemblait évidemment à son fils, si ce n'était un visage un peu plus long et des cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Son style était aussi beaucoup plus sophistiqué alors que la beauté de Fye était pure comme celle d'un ange.

Mais le plus frappant c'était son sourire ! Il le trouvait trop commercial, comme celui de Fye et pourtant différent…

« Voici Helen Flowright » présenta Mr Suwa avant d'ajouter « Enchanté de te rencontrer Fye, tu connais déjà mon fils »

Kurogane n'essaya même pas de faire semblant d'être poli, se contentant d'un bref salut de la tête.

De son coté, Fye, en découvrant de près Mr Suwa, reconnaissait combien Kurogane était son portrait tout craché. Bien sûr le paternel avait les cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner et les traits plus marqués. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il avait un coté plus naïf et enfantin que son fils… Peut-être parce qu'il souriait alors que Kurogane présentait un visage très sévère. En comparaison ce dernier paraissait bien plus mature.

Ils prirent place autour de la table que Mr Suwa avait choisie ronde pour plus de convivialité. Kurogane se trouvait entre son père et Fye, face à Mme Flowright. Sans entrer dans la conversation, il poursuivit son examen. Cette femme était tout le contraire de sa mère, déjà par son physique, mais surtout par son caractère.

Si Mme Suwa avait été l'incarnation de la douceur maternelle, celle-ci représentait un autre idéal : une femme de tête, brillante dans son domaine et indépendante.

Il n'appartenait pas à ceux qui, encore très nombreux dans la société japonaise, veulent réduire les femmes à un rôle traditionnel. Mais sous cet emballage attractif, il flairait un vice caché…

Kurogane reporta son attention sur Fye. En classe il avait eu le temps de faire une classification de ses sourires. Là il portait celui_ un peu sérieux _réservé d'habitude aux professeurs.

_Non mais quel fayot ! Hier il était anéanti… si un jour je comprends ce qui se passe dans cette tête blonde…_

Au moment de la commande, Mme Flowright découvrit avec surprise que Fye ne mangeait pas de sushis et Mr Suwa se confondit en excuses pour son choix. Kurogane en était friand d'ordinaire mais une nourriture délicieuse n'offre aucun plaisir quand le cœur n'y est pas. Il aurait préféré avaler un bol de riz.

Comme d'usage dans ce genre de situation, les adultes tentent de d'apprivoiser l'enfant de l'autre.

Mme Flowright attaqua, tout sourire, par :

« C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ton père ! »

Entendre sa voix, rappela à Kurogane la scène de la veille, lui donnant la chair de poule. Mais elle ne se rebuta pas devant son attitude plus que bourrue, et enchaina les questions. Il ne répondait que par des grognements, alors son père se chargeait de compléter, tout en interrogeant Fye qui se prêtait poliment au jeu.

Soudain Kurogane s'étrangla avec un sushi quand Mme Flowright lui demanda :

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles ? »

Mr Suwa expliqua en riant :

« Ah ça ! Quand il est entré au lycée j'ai du mettre notre téléphone sur liste rouge car il n'arrêtait plus de sonner… Fye aussi doit avoir la côte ? »

« Oui, il plait à tout le monde » répliqua Mme Flowright d'un ton étrange.

Kurogane commençait à remarquer quelque chose… si son père guettait la moindre de ses réactions et faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé, Mme Flowright, elle, ignorait son fils.

_Bizarre, j'aurais parié que c'est le genre de fils dont une mère est gaga… à la base, elle ne dégage pas vraiment d'aura maternelle, mais quand même… _

Les rares fois où elle avait adressé la parole à Fye, cela lui avait paru artificiel. Comme si **J'ai un fils du même âge**, était une carte d'atout qu'elle jouait dans ce jeu de poker menteur.

_Ya un truc qui cloche…_

En fait, la seule chose qui ne lui paraissait pas fausse, c'était l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son père.

Finalement, Mr Suwa se racla la gorge et entama un discours qu'il avait du préparer à l'avance :

« Voila cela fait deux mois qu'Helen et moi nous nous fréquentons… » Il posa sa main sur la sienne et elle la serra « Nous avons décidés de vivre ensemble. Je sais que cela vous parait sans doute précipité… que vous n'allez pas vous entendre du jour au lendemain comme des frères… La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de nous laisser une chance »

Anxieux, il attendit la réaction des garçons.

« Je te donnerai ma réponse en privé » répondit son fils, sortant pour l'occasion sa plus longue phrase depuis le début du repas. Il établissait aussi clairement une barrière entre eux et les autres.

Quant à Fye, Kurogane eut l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de laisser tomber son masque, mais à la place il afficha un _sourire éclatant faussement joyeux._

« Suwa-san je vous confie ma mère » puis il s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Le brun décida de le rejoindre dans une minute, pour faire une petite mise au point.

_Je peux faire un pacte avec un ennemi si c'est pour en contrer un autre._

Fye se sentait extrêmement las et nauséeux… il mouilla ses tempes d'eau fraiche, fixa le miroir devant lui et soupira : _Comme des frères ? Non plus personne ne tiendra jamais ce rôle ! _

Contempler son reflet l'aidait à se calmer. Non pas qu'il soit narcissique, bien qu'il puisse rivaliser de beauté avec le personnage légendaire, mais ce n'était pas **lui **qu'il regardait. C'était celui qui, s'il avait vécu, aurait aujourd'hui la même apparence : il imaginait que Yui était devant lui !

Enfants, un de leurs jeux préféré était celui du reflet. Ils se mettaient face à face et celui qui était le reflet devait reproduire les mouvements de l'autre. Ils étaient devenus très forts pour anticiper leurs réactions…

Maintenant, Fye continuait à jouer seul, considérant les miroirs, un peu à la manière de celui d'Alice, comme une fenêtre sur un autre monde… une ouverture par laquelle son frère pouvait venir à sa rencontre... alors cette surface glacée était la seule chose qui le séparait de lui…

La porte qui s'ouvrait l'arracha brusquement de son onirique mélancolie. Quelqu'un l'avait suivit, un homme d'une trentaine année avec des lunettes et le charme d'un serpent.

Fye savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Chez les hommes, son champ de séduction involontaire ne se limitait même pas aux homosexuels. Nombreux étaient ceux qui le voyaient comme une expérience exotique. La seule chose qui les intimidait c'était la barrière supposée de la langue et certains hommes d'affaires l'abordaient d'ailleurs directement en anglais.

Mais celui-ci l'avait entendu parler japonais, alors il n'hésita pas :

« Difficile soirée n'est-ce-pas ? Rencontre avec le nouveau compagnon de ta mère et son fils aussi aimable qu'un bull-dog ? »

_Excellent résumé de la situation mais cela ne me fera pas accepter la suite !_

Fye essayait de demeurer impassible et surtout ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Quelque chose dans cet homme lui rappelait Ashura, réveillant ses anciennes terreurs.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de te changer les idées, je pourrais t'emmener quelque part » Il lui tendit une carte de visite portant la mention _**Sheishiro-san, Vétérinaire.**_

Fye ne la prit évidemment pas mais l'homme se fit pressant :

« Donne-moi ton numéro »

L'adolescent cherchait un moyen de repousser ce gêneur qui bloquait la porte sans faire de raffut, quand Kurogane débarqua.

Il foudroya du regard les deux protagonistes et Seishiro se hâta de quitter les lieux. Fye sentit une nouvelle vague d'angoisse l'envahir, mais avant que Kurogane ne fasse la moindre réflexion, Mr Suwa entrait à son tour.

« Je vous laisse discuter » s'écria Fye soulagé, en se dérobant.

Il reprit vite sa place à table. Sa mère ne lui jeta pas un regard, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de son bracelet en argent. Il savait **qui** lui avait offert ce bijou…

_**Je veux partir !** En fait il y a pleins de types comme celui de tout à l'heure qui voudraient **m'emmener **avec eux… mais personne ne viendra jamais pour me délivrer…_

Inconscient de tous les drames qui lui étaient cachés, Mr Suwa demanda à son fils :

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je n'approuve pas mais je ne m'y opposerai pas »

Kurogane ne se sentait aucun droit à interdire. D'un autre coté, il aurait voulu pouvoir développer ses objections, mais il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes…

La fin du diner porta sur des questions pratiques comme le déménagement des Flowright qui aurait lieu le samedi prochain.

Devant le restaurant, les adultes annoncèrent leur intention de finir la soirée dans un bar. Apparemment ils partageaient le même goût pour le saké.

« Allez les jeunes, on vous laisse entre vous, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez école demain matin » lança gaiement Mr Suwa.

Les adolescents étaient sur la même longueur d'onde :

_Si tu crois que je vais trainer avec ce crétin…_

Néanmoins Kurogane ne voulait pas le lâcher tout de suite. Il l'entraina dans une ruelle adjacente, moins bruyante, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Hé, c'est quoi ton **vrai **avis sur la situation ? »

« Je l'ai déjà signifié à ton père, il me semble. T'as pas écouté ? » répliqua froidement Fye.

« Ok ! » grogna le brun « Une autre question : comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas été au courant de la situation plus tôt ? » Il cherchait un moyen d'obtenir des détails sur sa relation avec sa mère.

« Hum quand elle fréquente quelqu'un, elle ne l'amène jamais à la maison… » Fye cherchait à clore cet interrogatoire inconfortable mais il regretta tout de suite cet aveu.

Repensant à la scène dans les toilettes, Kurogane jeta alors avec une méchanceté gratuite qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« Ah bon, elle a peur que tu les lui piques ? »

**VLAM !**

La réponse de Fye fut un magistral coup de poing qui le laissa stupéfait. Personne jusque là n'avait jamais été assez téméraire (ou suicidaire) pour oser le frapper ainsi !

Fye en avait profité pour prendre la fuite en courant.

_Tss, tu perds rien pour attendre…_

Tout en reconnaissait que son accusation était odieuse, Kurogane ne sentait aucune raison de s'excuser.

_Ça va être ta fête à la maison ! T'imagine pas que je vais laisser les deux menteurs que vous êtes, faire ce que vous voulez !_

Le jeune homme blond était fou de rage :

_**Quel salaud !** **Mais comment ai-je pu penser un seul un instant que j'étais amoureux de lui ou compatir sur son sort !**_

_**Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais…**_

Il claqua la porte de l'appartement et se précipita sous la douche, laissant longuement l'eau couler sur lui… comme si elle avait pu le laver de sa colère…

Puis ne voulant pas perdre de temps à écrire une lettre, il parla directement au miroir de la salle de bain :

_Yui…_

_Que dois-je penser de Mr Suwa ? Il appartient à la catégorie d'homme dont je n'ai rien à craindre. C'est déjà ça !_

_Est-ce que mon vœu s'est réalisé ? Je ne sais pas… il est sincère dans ses sentiments, il veut vraiment prendre soin d'elle mais… c'est de l'image qu'elle projette dont il est tombé amoureux ! _

_Enfin s'il n'y avait pas Kurogane je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes pour vivre un moment, avec eux. Mais lui, il voit bien plus loin que son père et c'est sur moi qu'il va passer ses nerfs…_

_Si je demandais à maman de me mettre dans un internat, je suis sûr qu'elle dirait oui. Seulement la perspective de partager ma chambre, m'est encore plus désagréable, que de devoir supporter Kurogane au quotidien._

_Entre le dortoir, voire même le trottoir, le choix est vite fait, mais dès que je pourrais je partirai…_

_Personne ne me retiendra ce jour là…_

Il appuya ses mains sur celles de _Yui_ dans le miroir… elles étaient aussi froides que l'ultime fois où ils les avaient touchées… il posa aussi son front sur la glace alors le reflet se brouilla dans la buée et les larmes…

_**À suivre…**_

Merci de votre lecture ! Je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, car savoir comment vous percevez l'histoire m'aide à faire des ajustements et bien sûr ça motive !

À suivre : la guerre froide !

**Notes :**

1 : Il s'agit bien sûr de Ioryogi. Dans la Vo de l'anime Kobato, sa voix est celle du même acteur que Kurogane. Cela donne lieu à des remarques marrantes de la part de Mokona dans l'épisode où la team Tsubasa débarque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le poème « The Raven » appartient à Edgar Poe et la version française à Baudelaire.

oOoOo

Devant le portrait de sa mère, Kurogane eut honte de ce qu'il venait de sortir à Fye.

_Rhaa… Mais il a refusé de s'allier avec moi donc c'est un ennemi !_

_Mes craintes semblent malheureusement fondées : cette femme n'est pas faite pour papa ! Je voudrais qu'il s'en rende vite compte et si ce n'est pas le cas c'est moi qui me chargerai de la démasquer. Mon but n'est pas de le blesser, ni détruire quelque chose qui lui est cher, mais de le protéger…_

Les événements lui faisaient ressentir encore plus cruellement l'absence de sa mère...

oOoOo

Le lundi matin, les conversations tournaient autour du week-end gâché par un temps pourri.

_Je vous apprendrais, moi, ce qu'est un week-end pourri ! _Fulminait Kurogane.

Quand un adolescent rencontre un problème familial, le milieu scolaire peut offrir une parenthèse appréciable dans son quotidien. Sauf que la présence de son voisin de table ne lui permettait pas d'oublier une seconde la situation.

La réciproque était vraie pour Fye, tout aussi ulcéré de le voir.

_« Elle a peur que tu lui les piques ? » _Kurogane n'aurait pas pu lui sortir une réplique plus douloureuse ! Ce n'était pas l'accusation d'être homosexuel ou déloyal envers sa mère, qui l'avait fait réagir aussi violemment, mais parce que cette phrase résumait son atroce fardeau.

Oui sa mère considérait tout ce qui était arrivé avec Ashura, comme étant de sa faute ! À croire que c'était lui qui lui qui l'avait _séduit _et _tué_…

Et même s'il avait choisi de ne pas la détester, jamais il n'accepterait un jour une réconciliation, sans des excuses de sa part.

Pour l'heure, il était tellement en colère contre son voisin, qu'il brisa le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main.

Avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et son air de sage, Clow Lead était plus apprécié que sa matière. Ses élèves ne paraissaient pas plus motivés aujourd'hui, mais il sentait aussi une atmosphère sombre et menaçante se dégager du fond de la classe.

_C'est à cause de la retenue ? Pourtant s'ils ont tabassé ensemble d'autres élèves c'est qu'ils sont amis ? Quelque chose m'échappe…_

« Bon, nous allons étudier un passage du poème _Le corbeau_ écrit par Edgar Poe » annonça t-il. Voyant le peu d'enthousiasme que cela suscitait, il décida de jouer la carte de la facilité « Fye veux-tu bien lire cette strophe ».

Le jeune homme blond se leva pour déclamer :

"But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing farther then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-

Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before-

On the morrow _he _will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."

Then the bird said "Nevermore."" (1)

Sa voix aux accents lugubres collait parfaitement à l'ambiance du texte et mettait en valeur ses magnifiques sonorités. Son interprétation capta l'attention de la classe comme le souhaitait le prof.

« Ce poème évoque avec éloquence le désespoir causé par la perte d'un être cher » commenta Clow Lead.

Kurogane songea : _Tiens je n'y avais pas pensé, Fye c'est son père qu'il a perdu… Lui aussi sait trop bien ce que cela signifie, quelqu'un qui manquera à jamais…_

_Ouais mais c'est pas pour ça que je dois me laisser attendrir… _

À la fin du cours, Fye demanda poliment :

« Sensei je voudrais changer de place »

« Fye si je t'ai mis au fond, tout comme Kurogane, c'est à cause de ta taille » rétorqua Clow Lead. Finalement, il consentit à intercaler un autre élève du dernier rang entre eux. Soseki, un garçon longiligne et sérieux, qui eut alors l'impression de servir de barrière de sécurité.

oOoOo

À midi, les élèves qui ne mangeaient pas à la cafétéria, déballaient leurs bentos sous les cerisiers.

Comme d'habitude, Fye était entouré d'un groupe de filles. Il y avait un trio inséparable composé d'Hikaru, Umi et Fu. La première était une brunette énergique et amusante tandis que les deux autres étaient, surtout en comparaison, beaucoup plus posées. Umi avait de longs cheveux lisses, retenus par un serre-tête et Fu, des lunettes lui donnant un look de première de classe.

Sakura était ravissante avec ses yeux verts de chat et une courte chevelure aux reflets roux. Mais ce qu'elle avait de plus beau, c'était un sourire incroyablement chaleureux. Elle était en première année donc Fye la connaissait depuis peu. Pourtant c'était celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux et la seule qui n'avait aucunes intentions cachées à son égard. Il se souvenait encore, comment elle l'avait abordé à la rentrée _« Tu me fais penser au petit ami de mon grand frère »_. Cette déclaration signifiait tout à la fois : j'ai compris que tu es gay, je sais que ça doit rester secret, je ne recherche que ton amitié…

Et si Fye ne lui avait pas confié tous ses malheurs ce n'était pas par manque de confiance, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'accabler avec ça.

« Fye c'est toi qui a tout préparé ? C'est fantastique » s'émerveilla Himawari en le voyant ouvrir sa boite-repas. Avec ses longues couettes bouclées et ses formes de déesse, elle était l'idole des garçons.

« Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose » S'il préparait lui-même son bento, c'était pour faire des économies. Soudain il vit avec réticence les amis de Kurogane s'installer non loin. Mais pour l'instant l'objet de son ressentiment n'était pas avec eux.

Domeki, un beau ténébreux pratiquant le tir à l'arc, était d'une impassibilité à la limite du flegme. Watanuki, brun également, avait la peau beaucoup plus pâle et les yeux bleu foncés. Malgré l'air sérieux que lui donnaient ses lunettes, il était sujet à des crises d'excitation ou d'énervement, assez spectaculaires. Shaolan avait un an de moins, mais les autres le connaissaient depuis le collège. C'était un garçon réservé, aux yeux et aux cheveux châtain, qui appartenait au club de kendo.

Himawari récupéra l'attention de Fye en déclarant toute excitée :

« Vous avez lu les résultats du sondage des filles de l'école ? Kurogane est classé comme étant le fantasme numéro 1 ! »

Il crispa ses mains fines sur ses baguettes et comme son sourire menaçait de se décrocher, enfourna vite une bouchée.

« C'est celui avec lequel, les filles voudraient se retrouver enfermées quelque part » continua t elle.

« Argl… Teuf… Teuf… » _J'ai testé ça !_ pensa Fye en s'étranglant.

Hikaru lui tapa dans le dos.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiétèrent ses amies.

« Je suis surpris que des filles puissent donner de telles réponses » se justifia t-il.

« C'est parce que c'est anonyme » décréta Umi « En tout cas, tu es désigné comme le petit ami idéal, Fye »

« En deuxième position, c'est Domeki » compléta Himawari, qui avait déjà tenté de l'approcher sans succès.

_Peine perdue dans les deux cas, mesdemoiselles ! _Fye devinait la relation entre l'archer et Watanuki. En fait il était certain qu'il pourrait très bien s'entendre avec ces deux là et Shaolan aussi. Mais parce qu'ils appartenaient au groupe de Kurogane, il n'avait jamais cherché à les aborder.

« Tu as préparé des onigiri au saumon ? » demandait Domeki à Watanuki quand il lui donna le bento préparé par ses soins.

« Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? » s'irrita l'adolescent à lunettes.

oOoOo

Kurogane était allé s'acheter un sandwich. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait plus de bento maison. Bien qu'il se débrouille en cuisine, il trouvait trop contraignant de se préparer quelque chose chaque matin.

« Encore un sandwich, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé » remarqua derrière lui Melle Kishumi (2), l'infirmière du lycée. Sa coiffure et son maquillage extravagant la faisait ressembler à une sorcière.

Il la foudroya du regard et s'éloigna sans répondre.

_De quoi elle se mêle cette garce… _

Il n'était pas enclin à fréquenter l'infirmerie, mais un jour où il s'était blessé la main à l'entrainement, son prof avait insisté pour qu'il s'y rende. L'infirmière avait alors commencé à lui faire du rentre-dedans et avait même cherché à l'embrasser.

C'était vrai qu'il recevait de très nombreuses sollicitations de femmes, même mariées. Mais contrairement aux rumeurs, il les repoussait toutes. Ce genre d'attitude, loin d'éveiller son désir, le dégoûtait. Bien qu'il soit la virilité incarnée, il ne pouvait imaginer, partager une relation aussi intime qu'un rapport sexuel, avec une personne pour laquelle il n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments.

Il avait cru trouver celle qui lui fallait avec Soma, qui était très féminine tout en ayant un caractère de garçon manqué. Elle lui plaisait énormément et à sa grande joie, elle avait accepté qu'ils sortent ensemble quelques mois auparavant. Mais la suite ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait prévu. Soma avait fini par lui avouer _« Le problème ne vient pas de toi ! Pour moi si ça ne marche pas avec toi, cela ne marchera avec aucun garçon… maintenant j'en suis sûre »_ Elle se sentait attirée par les filles ou plutôt une en particulier : sa cousine Amaterasu.

Il en était tombé des nues, mais le fait qu'elles soient parfaitement épanouies ensemble l'avait aidé à accepter la situation.

oOoOo

« Pourquoi vous avez choisi cette place ? » s'énerva Kurogane quand il rejoignit ses amis.

Domeki et Watanuki pointèrent Shaolan totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de Sakura.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de bouger, car en le voyant arriver Fye partit brusquement. Et Sakura le suivit au désespoir de Shaolan.

« T'as un problème avec Fye ? J'veux dire plus que d'habitude » demanda Domeki en mâchonnant.

« Mon père sort avec sa mère ! À la fin de la semaine, ils viennent habiter chez nous » lança t-il sans préavis.

Shaolan se statufia, Domeki s'étouffa et Watanuki se leva brusquement en poussant un cri aigu :

« **KWaa !** Avec Fye… Humf » avant que son petit ami ne l'arrête « Moins fort idiot »

« Ça alors il y a de quoi en tomber sur le cul ! » s'exclama Watanuki.

« N'abime pas ce qui m'appartient » lui glissa Domeki.

Après un blanc, Watanuki saisit l'allusion perverse et pendant qu'il essayait de l'étrangler, Shaolan déclara incrédule :

« Vous allez devenir frères par alliance »

« Parle pas de malheur ! J'espère bien qu'ils n'arriveront jamais au mariage »

Ils furent rejoints par Fuma, un brun du même gabarit que Kurogane. Ce dernier le respectait en tant que sempaï de son club de kendo, sinon il lui trouvait une personnalité trop tordue.

« Alors qui c'est qui va vivre avec un joli blond ? » demanda t-il d'un air complice, en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Comment t'es au courant ? » grogna Kurogane surpris.

_C'est quand même pas Fye qui le lui a dit._

« Mon cousin était dans un resto hier soir, il m'a décrit une scène dont j'ai deviné l'identité des protagonistes » déclara t-il tout fier, puis il le poussa du coude « Petit veinard qui pourra mater Fye quand il sort de sa douche »

« Tu parles d'une chance ! » rugit Kurogane._ D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà vu tout mouillé et presque nu…_

« La situation n'a pas l'air de te ravir. Dans ce cas : écoute les conseils de ton sempaï » l'engagea Fuma conciliant. L'expression suspicieuse de Kurogane montrait qu'il ne s'attendait à rien de bon.

« Joue à celui qui se sent soudain attiré par ce blond trop sexy : je suis bizarre quand il est là… je le colle d'un peu trop près… Oh je ne contrôle plus mes mains, pourquoi je les ai posées sur ses fesses ? »

Les autres le regardaient ponctuer son discours de gestes assez imagés.

_Ce mec craint !_

Fuma arrêta son délire pour assener :

« Crois-moi le plus grand cauchemar pour une mère c'est croire que son fils risque de finir gay, car elle veut avoir des petits-enfants. Alors même si Mme Flowright est amoureuse de ton père, elle va vite attraper son fils chéri et se barrer ! Et ton père ne les retiendra pas car lui aussi veut une descendance. Que penses-tu de ce plan ? Ça devrait marcher d'enfer »

« Euh » Ils étaient abasourdis.

_Son __**fils chéri **__? Ça reste à prouver…_ songea Kurogane qui finit par déclarer :

« Non c'est nase ! Et je ne veux pas jouer au menteur »

_C'est le rôle de Fye ça, ne nous trompons pas dans la distribution._

« Dommage ça aurait été marrant… enfin y'avait quand même un hic, chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'approcher Fye, il n'a pas du tout été réceptif. Ce qui veut dire que les grands bruns baraqués comme nous, c'est pas son genre »

« Dites vous êtes tous vraiment certains que Fye est gay ? » interrogea timidement Shaolan.

« Bien sûr ! » répondirent les autres en chœur. _Il faut être un âne pour ne pas le voir ! _(3)

« Si une fille de la cour de ce prince te plait, t'as pas de souci à te faire » lança Fuma.

« Malgré ça, si elle est amoureuse de lui… » soupira Shaolan.

_**Plan de bataille**_

Dans le vestiaire du dojo, Kurogane découvrit un texto de Tomoyo lui demandant de passer après ses cours.

« Au fait Shaolan, cette Sakura est la meilleure amie de ma cousine. Elles étaient ensemble en primaire. Je pourrais t'aider à l'approcher par ce biais » proposa à Kurogane à son camarade.

« Hein ? Oh oui ! » s'exclama le garçon ravi.

« En échange permets-moi de squatter de temps en temps chez toi »

« Quand tu veux »

Watanuki habitait seul mais Domeki étant maintenant souvent fourré chez lui ou vice-versa, Kurogane n'osait pas les déranger. Il voulait un point de chute si un soir il ne supportait plus l'ambiance chez lui.

« Pourquoi ta cousine n'est pas dans notre lycée ? » s'étonna Shaolan.

« Ses parents ont préféré l'inscrire dans l'établissement privé pour filles que sa sœur avait fréquenté avant elle »

_Et je suis pas sûr que se soit ce qu'ils aient fait de mieux, ça lui donne des idées bizarres._

Kurogane ne pouvait pas affirmer que ça en soit la cause mais depuis elle fantasmait sur les _Boys Love_ et semblait suivre aussi la même orientation sexuelle que sa sœur. Non plus qu'il soit contre la relation de Soma et Amaterasu, mais Tomoyo était vraiment spéciale pour lui. Et l'entendre dire qu'elle serait ravie de le voir avec un garçon, l'avait choqué.

_oOo_

Mme Daidoji était la sœur ainée de sa mère. Après le décès de celle-ci, elle s'était beaucoup occupée de son neveu qui lui en était très reconnaissant. Il savait que sans elle, les choses auraient été bien plus difficiles à supporter.

Elle l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte :

« Tu restes à diner, j'ai eu ton père au téléphone tout à l'heure et il sera absent ce soir » Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa joue en soupirant « Il m'a mis au courant… je dois dire que j'ai été surprise… mais que veux-tu… rien ne nous rendra Tsukuyomi… alors la seule chose que je peux lui souhaiter c'est d'être heureux maintenant… »

Mme Daidoji referma la porte et poursuivit :

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais… il comprend bien que ça te dérange mais espère qu'avec le temps tu accepteras la situation »

_Moi ce que j'espère c'est que cela ne durera pas dans le temps…_

« Installe-toi je vais préparer du thé »

Avec sa chevelure ondulée et ses yeux violets, Tomoyo lui évoquait sa défunte mère, un coté espiègle en plus. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'un an de moins que lui, il était ultra-protecteur envers elle, comme pour une petite sœur.

Si son cousin n'avait pas été la victime de la situation, Tomoyo s'en serait réjouit _(Kyaa, c'est un scénario classique de Boys Love…)_. Elle mit donc en veilleuse son âme de fan-girl.

« Pour Fye, cela ne doit pas être évident non plus… vous êtes dans le même panier » commença t elle.

« Si cela ne lui convient pas, il pourrait le dire clairement ! Mais peu importe : je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense. J'ai l'intention de les faire dégager au plus vite » déclara le brun.

« Kurogane… » le tempéra Tomoyo.

« Hé si tu vois cette Mme Flowright, tu comprendras immédiatement pourquoi » répliqua Kurogane « J'ai un plan : je ne vais pas déclarer une guerre ouverte, mais une guerre froide. J'adopterai la méthode ninja : observer l'ennemi, découvrir ses faiblesses et le confondre… »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu considères tout comme un champ de bataille ? » soupira la jeune fille.

« C'est ma force ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution »

_J'espère que tu prendras un jour conscience qu'il existe une autre forme de force… _pensa t elle.

« À table ! » appela Mme Daidoji.

Son mari était toujours content d'avoir son neveu avec lui, cela le distrayait de l'univers féminin et bavard qui l'entourait.

_**Remue-ménage**_

L'impatience de Mr Suwa était inversement proportionnelle à celle de son fils. Ce vendredi, il avait pris un jour de congé pour faire du ménage et Kurogane retrouva la maison astiquée comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Il vit également, que pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère, son autel était fermé.

« Hum fiston ce n'est pas que j'essaie de l'effacer mais tu peux comprendre que ce serait gênant… »

« Je sais… je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas m'opposer à la situation… même si elle ne me plait pas » soupira Kurogane, gêné par son air de petit garçon coupable.

oOoOo

Dans sa chambre presque vide, Fye écrivait allongé sur son lit.

_Yui, _

_Mes cartons sont faits hélas…_

_Comme la plupart de notre mobilier nous sera désormais inutile, maman va le mettre en garde-meuble. Cela veut dire qu'elle envisage la possibilité d'un échec dans sa relation avec Mr Suwa._

_Je ne sais même pas si je dois souhaiter que se soit le cas…_

_Pour l'heure, je suis super nerveux et en plus je n'ai rien pour me changer les idées, mon ordi et mes mangas sont tous emballés…_

_Je ne pourrais plus brûler des lettres sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou parler aux miroirs là-bas…_

oOoOo

Le matin du jour J, Kurogane aurait voulu invoquer n'importe quelle excuse pour se barrer mais son père n'en accepta aucune.

Une camionnette s'arrêta devant le portail et Mr Suwa se précipita.

« Désolé du dérangement ! » s'écria Mme Flowright en entrant, suivie de son fils.

La sensation extrêmement désagréable de voir son territoire se faire envahir sans pouvoir riposter : voilà ce que ressentait Kurogane. Il avait la tête d'un chien auquel son maitre impose soudain la compagnie de deux chats, avec interdiction de les attaquer.

Mme Flowright le regarda l'air de dire : _Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas et je ne vais pas m'en formaliser._

« Bonjour Kurogane » offrit Fye en souriant. Mais ce sourire donnait l'impression d'une barrière infranchissable.

« Grumf »

_Tiens il ne m'appelle plus par des surnoms débiles ! Enfin si c'est le prix à payer pour ça, je préférerais encore me taper tous les Kuro-chan, Kuro-tan, Kuro-pon et autre Kuro-kuro…_

Leurs affaires furent rapidement déchargées et ils se retrouvèrent dans une entrée pleine de cartons.

« Fye, je vais te montrer ta chambre » proposa Mr Suwa.

_Je connais déjà très bien celle de Kurogane…_

« Ah je te fais visiter le rez-de-chaussée d'abord » Il était rassuré par son attitude conciliante, pensant que du coté de Fye au moins, tout allait bien.

La cuisine communiquait à la fois avec l'entrée et une vaste pièce qui servait de salle à manger et de salon. La vue du piano éveilla chez Fye un intérêt non feint. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eu l'occasion d'en jouer ?

Sa chambre était meublée de façon presque identique à celle de Kurogane, avec un lit, un bureau ainsi qu'un grand placard à portes coulissantes.

« Aide Fye à monter ses cartons » demanda ensuite Mr Suwa à son fils.

« Et puis quoi encore » protesta-il.

« Kurogane » le rappela sévèrement à l'ordre son père.

« C'est vrai, c'est trop lourd pour lui » grommela l'adolescent brun avec un rictus sardonique. Il s'y attela avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, tandis que Mr Suwa se chargeait des affaires de sa compagne.

« Merci Ginryu, je déballerai tout ça après »

« Bon Helen et moi, nous allons faire quelques courses » annonça t-il aux garçons. S'il semblait un peu inquiet à l'idée de les laisser déjà seuls, Mme Flowright, elle, ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper.

Dès que leurs parents sortirent, Fye abandonna son sourire pour une expression hostile. Ils restèrent dans la chambre, plantés l'un devant l'autre, comme pour se jauger…

« Bon… Comme toi je n'ai jamais eu de frère » déclara Kurogane pour briser le silence.

Fye lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable : _**Mais il le fait exprès !**_

« Et si je devais en choisir un, tu serais le dernier sur la liste » acheva la brun pour mettre les choses aux clair.

L'autre eut une sorte de sourire cynique :

« Oh rassure-toi, moi aussi »

Fye espérait que Kurogane le laisserait seul, mais ce dernier commença à ouvrir un carton. Il contenait des livres et deux peluches blanches de lapins. L'une était toute ronde et mignonne, avec une perle rouge sur le front. _Tiens un Mokona, je dois toujours avoir la version noire quelque part…_

L'autre, plus longue, avait un air étrange et un bandeau de pirate sur l'œil droit.

« Elle est glauque cette peluche » remarqua t-il sarcastique.

Pour vérifier s'il lui manquait effectivement un œil, il voulu soulever le ruban noir.

« N'y touche pas » s'écria Fye en l'attrapant vivement.

« Ça va, je vais pas te piquer tes jouets » se moqua Kurogane. Deux photos glissèrent alors d'un livre et il les ramassa.

« Des photos de toi, petit » s'amusa t-il en découvrant un blondinet, ma foi très mignon.

Fye les lui arracha des mains. Tellement vite que le brun crut voir un enfant à deux têtes sur la seconde.

« Sors ! » cria t-il.

« Je suis chez moi » grogna Kurogane, jugeant cet ordre illégitime.

Ils se défièrent du regard, ressemblant à un loup et un lynx prêts à s'affronter pour un territoire.

« J'ai le droit de considérer cette chambre comme la mienne, alors sors » martela Fye glacial.

« Tss » Kurogane obtempéra avec réticence et Fye claqua la porte pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

« Ya pas de clé ? »

« Hé personne ne va te voler quoi que ce soit ici » s'enflamma le brun « Arrête d'être parano ! »

La porte lui claqua de nouveau au nez en même temps que s'envolait sa résolution de ne pas l'étriper dès le premier jour. Il donna un violent coup poing dans le mur pour évacuer sa frustration.

Fye sursauta, son cœur battait comme celui d'un animal affolé… Il serra les photos et le lapin contre lui…

Ce n'était pas **lui** sur la première photo, mais Yui. Quant à la seconde, elle avait été prise lors d'une fête familiale. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient tous les deux glissés dans un T-shirt de leur père pour jouer aux siamois… Ils avaient bien amusé la galerie avec leur numéro…

La veille de l'accident, en jouant aux pirates, Yui avait noué un bandeau sur l'œil de cette peluche nommée Ginsei (4). Depuis Fye ne l'avait jamais enlevé…

Il fallait qu'il se calme et il ne connaissait qu'un moyen. Il détacha la page d'un cahier pour écrire :

_Yui,_

_Ça y est je m'installe dans ma nouvelle chambre et bien entendu je me suis déjà fighté avec Kurogane. Objectivement parlant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'ignorer que tu as existé car maman a décidé de cacher ça aux Suwa…_

_Yui, tu te rappelles de nos jeux ?_

_On jouait au reflet, à l'écho, aux siamois… Et tu te souviens quand on se faisait passer l'un pour l'autre ? On en avait fait tourné plus d'un en bourrique (tiens d'ailleurs j'ai lu un manga bien marrant « Host-club Le lycée de la séduction » où des jumeaux faisaient la même chose)._

_Avec ces jeux, c'était comme si on cherchait à effacer tout ce qui faisait de nous deux entités distinctes… _

_Dès fois je m'interroge : si nos rôles avaient été inversés ? Si ce jour là c'était toi qui avais été malade et resté avec maman… Si moi j'étais parti avec papa…_

_Si c'était moi qui était mort et toi vivant… _

_Mais pour devoir maintenant supporter ce quotidien je ne te le souhaite même pas…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi dans le monde que maman projette actuellement, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas existé ?_

_Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aimait pas…Et si elle ne parvient plus à m'aimer depuis ta mort, ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'elle t'aimait plus que moi…_

_Tu sais très bien qu'elle nous a aimés autant l'un que l'autre… **Avant**… mais c'est peut-être que parce qu'on était trop pareil, comme un lot indissociable, que maintenant elle n'arrive plus à en aimer qu'un seul ?_

_Je ne sais pas, tout est si compliqué…_

_De tous les êtres, l'humain est le plus mystérieux… le cœur de quelqu'un que l'on croit connaître, peut se révéler une énigme insondable… _

_En fait, je ne peux même pas reprocher à Kurogane, de ne pas la vouloir pour belle-mère ! Il ne perçoit que son mauvais coté… Son père lui ne voit que le bon…_

_Et moi j'ai peur que rien de bien ne sorte de tout ça… mais peut-être que bientôt cela ne me concernera même plus…_

**À suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture ! Les chapitres sont un peu plus longs à chaque fois. Les reviews seront toujours bienvenues !

Si vous voulez que Kurogane applique la méthode Fuma : tapez 1.

Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il l'utilise : tapez 2.

Si vous voulez taper sur Kuro parce qu'il est méchant avec Fye, faites le 3.

**Kuro : **Hé oh ! C'est juste parce que je suis obligé de suivre ton scénario là. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

**YS très intéressée : **Tu ferais quoi ?

**Kuro : **J'ai ma vie privée et ça ne regarde pas les fan-girls !

**Notes**

1 : Version française de Baudelaire.

Mais le corbeau, perché solitairement sur le buste placide, ne proféra que ce mot unique, comme si dans ce mot unique il répandait toute son âme. Il ne prononça rien de plus il ne remua pas une plume, jusqu'à ce que je me prisse à murmurer faiblement : « D'autres amis se sont déjà envolés loin de moi, vers le matin, lui aussi, il me quittera comme mes anciennes espérances déjà envolées. »

L'oiseau dit alors : « Jamais plus ! »

2 : La créature du monde de Koriyo.

3 : Un petit clin d'œil à l'excellentissime fic « Ouske c'est un conte ou presque » de Sanashiya.

4 : Puisque Kuro a la peluche Ioryogi, Fye a celle de Ginsei. Non seulement sa voix dans la Vo de l'anime Kobato est la même que celle de Fye, mais rien qu'avec son bandeau et ses ongles rétractibles, il ressemble beaucoup à Fye en mode vampire. Quand ces deux là se chamaillent, on croirait entendre Kuro et Fye.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Anon : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que je délaisse « à bord du Black Steel » en ce moment.

Lynn : Merci pour ta review sur « Kuro Okami ».


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Y-S** : Vous avez toutes voté pour que Kuro n'utilise pas la méthode Fuma et c'est bien ce que j'avais prévu !

**Fye** : Ah oui ? Tu fais des votes truqués, toi, comme dans la télé-réalité.

**Y-S** : C'était pour vérifier que mes lecteurs et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

**Kuro** : Hé de toute façon j'ai déjà dit que je l'utiliserai pas cette méthode.

**Fye** : Oui puisque tu vas** vraiment** craquer pour moi ! Je le connais mon Kuro.

oOoOo

À l'étage, tout de suite sur la gauche, s'ouvrait la porte de la chambre dévolue à Fye. Celle de Kurogane, en face de l'escalier, avait vue sur le jardin et dans l'enfilade, il y avait une pièce servant de bureau. De l'autre coté et donc donnant sur la rue, se trouvait une salle de bain et des WC séparés. La chambre parentale, située au bout du couloir, avait son propre cabinet de toilette.

Quand Kurogane était petit, la chambre utilisée par Fye, était celle qui attendait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Sauf que la maladie de sa mère avait rendu ce projet impossible, alors la pièce était devenue une chambre d'ami.

Et actuellement, Kurogane n'était pas prêt à accepter son occupant comme un frère, ni même un ami. Cette maison qui était le réceptacle des souvenirs de sa mère ainsi que le lieu où elle lui manquait le plus, paraissait soudain très inconfortable avec l'arrivée des Flowright.

Sans être égoïste, Kurogane était très attaché à son indépendance. Dans des circonstances plus favorables, il aurait déjà été dérangé d'avoir à partager son espace de vie.

Il sentait qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre et profiter de la moindre occasion pour sortir.

Du coté de Fye, la situation était bien plus difficile. Pourtant il avait l'habitude de déménager, mais là il n'était pas chez lui !

Mr Suwa avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'il ne devait pas se gêner, pour le moment il n'osait même pas aller aux toilettes. À l'embarras naturel d'habiter soudain chez des étrangers, s'ajoutait la comédie qu'il devait jouer.

Son ancien appartement avait beau être triste et vide, c'était l'unique endroit où il pouvait relâcher sa vigilance et laisser tomber son masque. Il y était seul et en sureté, un peu comme un prince dans sa tour. Sans compter qu'il pouvait y accomplir ses rituels sans être dérangé.

Ici, il savait déjà que ce serait épuisant de devoir faire le guignol, en restant toujours sur ses gardes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre donnant sur un bosquet de conifères du jardin voisin. Fye trouvait agréable cette verdure, lui qui avait perdu l'habitude de vivre si près du sol. En même temps, cela lui donnait une sensation d'insécurité…

oOoOo

« Venez manger les jeunes ! » appela soudain Mr Suwa.

Kurogane trouva la table du séjour mise, d'habitude ils mangeaient dans la cuisine.

Fye entra à son tour dans la pièce et le brun vit qu'il portait de nouveau son sourire, comme si de rien n'était…

« On a préparé des nouilles sautées au porc » annonça joyeusement son père.

« J'espère que ce sera mangeable » ajouta Mme Flowright en riant. Tous deux plaisantaient assez bêtement… Ils se comportaient comme certains adultes quand ils tombent de nouveau amoureux à leur âge, semblant être retournés en adolescence…

Kurogane regardait la scène avec consternation : ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il aurait pu espérer d'une relation pour son père.

Le point de vue de Fye était différent : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu sa mère rire ?

_Elle est heureuse… _

_Il s'en est fallu de peu tout à l'heure…_

La moindre inattention pouvait les trahir. Si Kurogane avait découvert qu'elle leur cachait la mort de son autre enfant, il ne se serait pas privé d'exiger des explications qui l'auraient mise dans une situation délicate. Ce genre de secret exposé, signifierait leur élimination.

_Pour ne pas me faire griller, je vais vraiment devoir rester vigilant car il a du flair le gros toutou…_

Le gros toutou en question était assis en face de lui et le fusillait du regard. Fye avait pourtant l'habitude de sa présence : c'était avec lui qu'il avait passé le plus de temps depuis la rentrée scolaire.

_Toujours habillé en noir, il porte bien son nom le Kuro…_

Au lycée, ils étaient vêtus du même uniforme noir, qui sur Kurogane, accentuait son coté intimidant et faisait paraître Fye encore plus fin et pâle.

Kurogane avait devant lui, un Fye, un peu négligé dans un survêtement en jersey gris, qui loin d'atténuer sa beauté étincelante, la mettait au contraire en valeur… comme des nuages font ressortir un morceau de ciel lumineux... Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux…

Le blond se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le feu de son regard aux sourcils froncés… il avait l'impression de devenir transparent…

Il regrettait le temps où il avalait un bol de nouilles instantanées, tout en regardant un anime sur son ordinateur.

Son sourire se crispait et il cherchait un moyen de faire diversion… Son attention fut absorbée par le jardin, qu'une large baie vitrée permettait d'admirer à loisir. Il était entretenu avec soin, à la manière japonaise et planté de nombreuses essences. Un camélia rouge carmin s'épanouissait devant un bosquet de bambou. Au dessus d'une lanterne de pierre, les branches d'un petit cerisier à fleurs roses pâles tombaient à la manière d'un saule pleureur. Des azalées fuchsia, taillées en boule, poussaient au pied d'un magnifique magnolia à fleurs blanches, ressemblant à un bouquet d'étoiles et d'un vieux pin tout tordu.

« Ce jardin est vraiment magnifique ! » s'exclama t-il avec émerveillement.

« N'est ce pas ? Ginryu est très doué » s'extasia à son tour Mme Flowright.

C'était au tour de Kurogane d'être blessé par cette conversation en apparence anodine. Son père avait créé ce jardin comme un bijou afin que son épouse malade puisse se ressourcer dans sa contemplation. Depuis il l'entretenait en sa mémoire…

Il avait envie de quitter la table sans un mot pour protester, mais il savait qu'en agissant ainsi il blesserait son père… il prit donc son mal en patience, à la manière d'un guerrier qui attend l'heure propice pour attaquer…

« Oh c'est vous qui l'avez fait ? Vous êtes paysagiste ? » Demanda alors Fye à Mr Suwa.

« Hein ? Non pas du tout » répondit ce dernier étonné.

Fye se fustigea : une remarque de ce genre pouvait révéler le manque de communication dans sa relation avec sa mère. En effet, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire quel métier exerçait son compagnon.

« Je suis souvent un peu distrait… » S'excusa t-il.

_Le roi des menteurs est à l'œuvre…_ s'irrita intérieurement Kurogane.

« Le jardinage est mon passe-temps favori mais mon boulot c'est entraineur spécial auprès des forces de police. Je tiens aussi un dojo d'aïkido »

_Ah oui…Il ne faut pas chercher d'où vient le caractère martial de Kurogane…_

« Il a tout d'un samouraï » ajouta Mme Flowright admirative.

« Que voulez vous faire cet après-midi les jeunes ? » s'enquit Mr Suwa.

« Entrainement de kendo » jeta son fils. Finalement, il allait bénir son prof de leur avoir collé des sessions spéciales pour une série de samedis.

« Et toi Fye ? »

« J'ai mon boulot »

« Oui, il travaille comme serveur dans un salon de thé » précisa Mme Flowright, se félicitant de savoir au moins ça sur son fils.

« C'est loin d'ici ? » demanda le paternel.

« Plus que de notre ancien appartement mais je gagne au change que le lycée soit beaucoup plus proche » expliqua Fye.

_Peut-être que je devrais aussi chercher un taf… _pensa Kurogane. Il avait bien travaillé l'été dernier mais durant l'année scolaire entre le kendo, le karaté et l'aïkido, il ne sentait pas le besoin d'en rajouter. _Et faire un max d'économies pour me barrer d'ici au besoin…_

Avant que Fye ne sorte, Mr Suwa lui remit un double des clés.

« Je vais te montrer à quoi elles correspondent » lui dit-il.

Sans faire attention, il posa sa main sur son épaule et Fye se recula brusquement… comme un chat qui fait un bond de coté pour ne pas qu'on le touche. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait se débarrasser de ce réflexe.

Mr Suwa parut un peu décontenancé puis il s'excusa.

Kurogane, ayant vu avec un grand déplaisir, son père se comporter si familièrement envers Fye, fut rassuré. _Il ressemble à un chat sauvage qui fait semblant d'être discipliné…En réalité, il n'est pas prêt à se faire apprivoiser, tant mieux !_

oOoOo

Dans le train, Fye s'adossait toujours contre une paroi pour éviter les mains baladeuses sur son postérieur. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire aborder.

« Je m'appelle Kyle Rondart » se présenta un jeune homme d'origine occidentale.

_Je suis un aimant à pervers ou quoi ? Et pourquoi c'est encore un brun à lunettes au regard de psychopathe ?_

Son allure en trompait plus d'un, mais ce n'était pas parce que Fye semblait frêle qu'il était faible.

Après le drame avec Ashura, Mme Flowright avait évidemment déménagé, autant pour fuir ses souvenirs que le regard désapprobateur du voisinage.

Fye, malgré la défiance qu'il portait désormais envers tout le monde, s'était lié avec un de leur nouveau voisin : un vieux chinois aux airs de sage nommé Tchan-An. Ce dernier qui avait compris sa souffrance, lui avait enseigné de nombreux arts-martiaux. Ces techniques qui mettaient en avant la souplesse plutôt que la force, lui convenaient parfaitement et Fye était vite devenu redoutable.

Beaucoup d'importuns en faisaient les frais, ils croyaient avoir affaire à un chat sans défense et se retrouvaient face à un puma.

Fye serait éternellement reconnaissant à Tchan-An pour ce précieux cadeau. Cela lui avait permis de surmonter la plupart de ses peurs, en lui redonnant confiance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas écouté le baratin de l'autre qui lui demandait un rendez-vous.

À son arrêt, il ne bougea d'abord pas, puis en un éclair, il sortit juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Cette parade lui évitait de se faire suivre, sinon il lui restait à semer les gêneurs en mettant à contributions ses longues jambes pour marcher le plus vite possible.

oOoOo

Le salon de thé _**L'œil du chat **_était décoré comme une maison de poupée. Dans cette ambiance, Fye ressemblait encore plus à un prince de conte de fée. La fréquentation avait d'ailleurs grimpé en flèche depuis qu'il y travaillait.

Il reconnu immédiatement cette coiffure avec deux mèches plus longues qui encadraient un visage délicat. C'était la seule fille à qui il avait donné l'adresse du café au lycée.

« Sakura-chan ! »

En revanche, il ne connaissait pas la brune aux ravissants yeux pervenche qui l'accompagnait.

« Désolée Fye, comme ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo, est la cousine de Kurogane, je suis au courant de ta situation » s'excusa Sakura.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas que je voulais absolument te le cacher » la rassura le jeune homme puis il salua Tomoyo.

« Enchantée Fye ! La situation actuelle est difficile pour vous deux… Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre parti mais je veux juste que tu saches que Kurogane n'est pas un mauvais garçon » déclara t elle. Son sourire était aussi chaleureux que celui de son amie.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi » répliqua Fye, touché par sa sollicitude.

_Oui, je sais qu'il était prêt à intervenir quand je me suis fais embêter par ces trois gars au lycée… qu'il m'a amené chez lui quand il m'a trouvé complètement trempé…_

_Et surtout je sais trop bien ce qu'est **un véritable monstre **!_

_Kurogane est un gros toutou très intimidant, mais je n'en ai pas peur. Et même s'il me mordait, ce ne sera qu'une morsure…_

_Notre seul point commun, c'est qu'on n'a aucune intention de se lier l'un à l'autre._

Il leur proposa alors de commander la spécialité du jour : un fondant au chocolat.

Les jeunes filles se régalèrent puis elles prirent congé après lui avoir souhaité bon courage.

« Aah Fye est trop mignon ! » soupira Tomoyo une fois dehors « Ce serait si bien s'ils pouvaient s'entendre »

« Oui » répondit Sakura pensive. Elle en savait bien plus sur Fye, que ce qu'il avait pu lui dire… des choses qu'elle n'avait pas confiées à Tomoyo car elles ne lui appartenaient pas… Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait que Fye et Kurogane, qui portaient chacun leurs blessures, n'allaient pas s'en infliger de nouvelles…

Tomoyo avait bien du mal à faire taire ses espoirs secrets de fan-girl. Elle enviait Sakura qui possédait un couple de bishonens amoureux, en la personne de son frère Toya et son petit ami Yukito.

Elle aimerait tant, avoir aussi son propre couple à taquiner…

_Mais bon, si au moins ils arrivaient à peu près à se supporter, se serait déjà un miracle…_

_**Un air familier**_

Devant la porte de sa nouvelle maison, Fye hésita un moment… il n'avait pas du tout l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

Quand il se décida enfin il s'aperçut qu'il n'y a avait personne à l'intérieur.

_C'est vrai Mr Suwa a proposé à maman de lui faire visiter son dojo et Kurogane doit être à son entrainement…_

N'osant pas se servir de la cuisine, même pour se préparer du thé, il se contenta d'un verre d'eau.

Dans le séjour, il fut frappé par le coté chaleureux qui s'en dégageait, surtout en comparaison avec son ancien appartement. Il se demanda si cela venait uniquement du décor : des meubles de bois vernis, un confortable canapé beige, des estampes aux couleurs gaies sur les murs… Peut-être pas… Car étrangement, il percevait comme une présence bienveillante en ces lieux, alors qu'il était seul…

Le piano l'attirait irrésistiblement…

Sans réfléchir, il s'y assit et posa ses mains fines sur les touches…

Il avait appris à en jouer dès son plus jeune âge en compagnie de Yui. Au Japon, sa grand-mère en possédait un, mais depuis sa mort il n'y avait plus accès.

Son décès ainsi que, peu après, celui de Tchan-An, lui avaient ôté ses seuls vrais soutiens…

Les déménagements successifs qu'il avait vécus, ne l'avaient pas aidé à se faire des amitiés durables. Sans compter qu'il avait du mal à se lier plus que pour une relation superficielle…

C'était sa grand-mère qui avait fait le lien entre eux et la branche japonaise de leur famille. Depuis sa disparition, ils n'avaient plus de contacts avec eux. Ils n'en n'avaient plus non plus avec la famille de son père aux Etats-Unis, qui n'avait pas pardonné à sa mère son départ précipité.

Il pensa à Tchii, à Sakura… Heureusement, il existait quelques personnes qui tenaient à lui dans ce bas monde… sinon le vide de son cœur aurait été insupportable…

Il choisit au hasard une partition… Jouer lui offrait une agréable sensation d'apaisement… La mélodie l'entourait d'un cocon protecteur…

Kurogane reçut une décharge électrique en ouvrant la porte, entendant résonner un des morceaux préférés de sa mère…

La seule personne qui avait le droit de toucher au piano, c'était Tomoyo, lorsque la famille se retrouvait le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Mme Suwa.

« Hé ! Vas-y te gêne pas ! » S'écria t-il durement.

_**Tsoing !**_

Le blond sursauta et la mélodie s'acheva brusquement sur une fausse note.

_Il m'a fait peur ! C'est un ninja ou quoi ? Je l'ai pas entendu arriver._

Il comprit que ce piano avait du être celui de sa mère et qu'il avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs.

« Pardon »

Fye baissa la tête et referma le piano sans essayer de se défendre.

Il savait ce que ressentait Kurogane : la même chose que lorsqu'il l'avait vu toucher sa peluche ou ses photos… l'impression d'un sanctuaire qui se fait profaner…

Kurogane le regarda faire retraite dans sa chambre, tel un animal qu'on vient de gronder. Il aurait du considérer cela comme une victoire, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir…

Il avait cru qu'ils allaient s'engueuler comme d'habitude, qu'il pourrait passer ses nerfs sur lui…

_Quand il ne réplique pas, j'ai vraiment le sentiment de passer pour le méchant de service…_

Il tourna son regard vers l'autel de sa mère, ressentant qu'elle désapprouvait son attitude.

_Mais que dois-je faire ?_

oOoOo

Le repas du soir se déroulait dans la même ambiance que celui de midi. Kurogane ne parlait pas sauf quand son père l'interrogea sur son entrainement.

Mme Flowright commença à organiser leur vie commune :

« Je finis souvent de travailler assez tard, Ginryu aussi… » Elle prépara alors un planning où chacun était chargé du repas en fonction de ses horaires.

« On reconnaît bien le talent d'une manageuse sachant gérer une équipe » s'écria Mr Suwa.

_Ouais, c'est Fye qui s'y colle dans la plupart des cas… mais il a dit que ça le dérangeait pas alors tant pis pour lui… _

« Pour la lessive, je propose que chacun se charge de la sienne »

_Ah ça c'est sûr que je ne toucherais jamais aux caleçons de l'autre andouille…_

Puis elle commença une belle déclaration à l'adresse de Kurogane :

« Ta mère était sans aucun doute une femme exceptionnelle, je ne prétends absolument pas pouvoir l'égaler »

Mr Suwa jeta à son fils, un regard triomphant qui signifiait : _Tu vois tout va bien !_

Mais ce dernier était furax :

_**Son attitude serait admirable si elle était sincère ! **_Il était encore plus énervé maintenant, serrant les poings pour ne pas taper sur la table. _Il n'y a rien de pire que de déclarer quelque chose que l'on ne pense pas !_

« Bon et si on passait la soirée tous ensemble… devant un film par exemple » proposa Mr Suwa à la fin du repas.

« J'ai promis à Domeki que j'irai chez lui jouer au mah-jong » répliqua immédiatement Kurogane. _C'est 100 ans trop tôt pour la partie de Monopoly en famille ! _

« J'ai encore pas mal de choses à ranger dans ma chambre » s'excusa Fye beaucoup plus poliment.

Mme Flowright se réjouit :

« Restons tous les deux, Ginryu »

_Arg ! En fuyant je lui laisse le champ libre à celle-là ! J'aurais du accepter et au dernier moment attraper Fye pour qu'on s'assoie entre eux… genre parasite sur canapé Niark Niark… Hum mais ça voudrait dire passer toute la soirée à coté de lui… Il n'existe aucune bonne solution !_

oOoOo

« Si tu veux y aller, Kurogane, on va aider ton père à ranger la cuisine » proposa Mme Flowright.

_Elle continue de jouer à la gentille belle-mère !_

Son sourire l'horripilait, lui rappelant ceux des femmes qui essayaient de le draguer. Il quitta alors la pièce, pas pour lui obéir mais parce qu'il sentait que la colère qui grondait en lui, risquait d'exploser.

Mr Suwa décida de familiariser Fye avec l'emplacement de chaque chose dans la cuisine. L'adolescent suivait ses explications, mais tout en gardant une distance de 50 cm entre eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kurogane, vêtu d'un jean et un blouson de cuir noirs avec un T-shirt blanc, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur l'entrée.

_Non je ne le trouve pas sexy ! Absolument pas ! _Tenta de se persuader Fye en détournant le regard. Dire qu'il croyait que les événements avaient définitivement mis fin à son attirance physique pour lui.

« Bonsoir papa » dit le jeune homme brun avant de sortir.

« Ah j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part quand je lui ai appris la politesse » soupira Mr Suwa pour s'excuser de l'attitude de son fils envers les Flowright.

« Ce n'est pas grave Ginryu » le rassura Mme Flowright, s'approchant de lui…

Fye se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier à l'étage, pour ne pas les voir roucouler. Il commença par prendre une douche, profitant de l'absence de Kurogane, car il n'aimait pas l'idée de le croiser en sortant de la salle de bain. Mais en y entrant, il fut assailli par un mélange de shampoing aux extraits de cèdre, de gel douche à la menthe poivrée et d'un parfum aux notes de bois exotiques. Une odeur de super mâle qui l'enveloppa comme une caresse sensuelle…

Pour ne pas se laisser enivrer, il se rappela toute la colère qu'il portait au brun.

Sarcastique, il inspecta les flacons posés à coté du lavabo _Tiens ya même pas de gel fixant extrême ? Quel est le secret de sa coiffure de hérisson alors ?_

Il repensa à Fuma, le seul élève du lycée à l'avoir ouvertement dragué. Il arborait un sourire cachant de mauvaises intentions, exactement comme Seishiro, Kyle ou à un degré plus important… celui dont il ne voulait pas prononcer le nom…

_Question physique, Fuma ressemble beaucoup à Kurogane, mais je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par lui, pourtant…_

_Donc ce n'était pas juste l'apparence de Kurogane qui me plaisait, mais aussi un peu son caractère… le fait qu'il ne maquille jamais ses émotions…sa brutale honnêteté…_

_Tout mon contraire…_

_Comme l'a dit Tomoyo, il n'est pas méchant… oui, mais à condition de se trouver dans le bon camp et ce n'est pas mon cas !_

_Kurogane est mon adversaire : lui veut faire capoter la relation de nos parents, moi la défendre…donc on va inévitablement s'affronter…_

_D'un point de vue extérieur, j'apparais sans doute comme le plus à plaindre. Alors qu'en réalité, je suis celui qui a le moins à perdre dans l'histoire._

_Je suis le chef du théâtre de marionnettes… celui qui peut arrêter le spectacle à tout instant… _

Il se demandait si sa mère avait vraiment pris conscience de son pouvoir. Comme un magicien jetant un sort de destruction, s'il révélait aux Suwa ce qu'elle leur cachait, tout s'écroulerait !

_Je veux bien me sacrifier pour ma mère mais jusqu'à un certain point…_

_J'ai promis à papa et Yui que je veillerais sur elle… mais si la situation devenait beaucoup trop déloyale, ils ne m'en voudront pas de ne pas honorer cette promesse, au contraire…_

_Etant donné les circonstances, j'ai déjà accepté l'inacceptable… _

Il avait l'air d'un ange qui prend sur lui la souffrance des autres, mais sa bonté avait des limites…

En renversant la tête en arrière sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se rassura : _Si les choses tournent mal, je m'enfuirai… sans avoir perdu plus que ce que je n'avais déjà perdu…_

_Je suis le maitre de mon destin !_

Une fois terminé, il remballa toutes ses affaires : pas question de laisser trainer sa brosse à dents à coté de celle de Kurogane.

Il écouta un instant les bruits en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, les adultes devaient être devant la télé…

Après avoir complété sa lettre à Yui, il décida de la brûler rapidement… s'il ne respectait pas le protocole, il lui semblait que son frère ne pourrait la recevoir…

Et puis ce n'était pas le moment de laisser trainer un papier classé confidentiel.

oOoOo

Domeki tenait sans doute son coté zen au fait d'habiter dans un temple. Ce bâtiment en bois de style traditionnel trônait au milieu d'un jardin de mousse et de gravier, planté de pins.

Quand Kurogane arriva, Shaolan et Watanuki était déjà là, installés autour d'une table couverte de pions de mah-jong. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints de fresques représentant une volée d'oiseaux parmi des bambous. Le shôji entrebâillé laissait entendre le chant, monotone et apaisant, des insectes nocturnes.

Ils l'interrogèrent du regard et voyant qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa situation, n'insistèrent pas, laissant de coté leur curiosité naturelle.

Domeki posa sur le sol en tatamis un plateau avec de la bière pour lui et Kurogane. Les deux autres, qui tenaient très mal l'alcool, avaient l'obligation de rester au thé vert.

Le bruit des pions qu'on mélange, résonna comme un rire un peu sec, ensuite chacun se concentra sur son jeu…

Après le quatrième round, Watanuki, qui ne connaissait pratiquement rien au mah-jong, se désola :

« Arg, j'ai encore perdu »

« Dans ce cas : déshabille-toi ! » ordonna Domeki.

« QUOI ? C'est un strip mah-jong ? » S'alarma le brun à lunettes.

« Je plaisante tu feras ça quand on sera tous les deux » s'amusa son petit ami.

Après que Watanuki ait essayé de l'étrangler, Kurogane se décida à leur donner quelques informations :

« Et j'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela va donner demain. Mon père va vouloir tenter le coup du _dimanche en famille _! »

« Tu as raison : se barrer ne fait que laisser plus de marges de manœuvres à cette femme… au contraire, tu ne dois pas te gêner » affirma l'archer.

« Ah ça pour le côté sans-gêne, tu es un expert ! » s'exclama Watanuki.

« Si Fye coopérait, se serait plus facile de jouer les trouble-fêtes… Enfin contrairement à ce qu'il voudrait laisser penser, il ne semble pas prêt à accepter mon père comme beau-père… c'est déjà ça »

« Tu sais quel genre d'homme était Mr Flowright ? » lui demanda Shaolan.

« Aucune idée… quand j'ai ramassé une de ses photos d'enfance, Fye a piqué une crise »

oOoOo

Fye n'arrivait pas à dormir dans une chambre qui n'était pas fermée à clé.

Les peurs causées par un traumatisme ne sont pas rationnelles. Même dans son ancien appartement, malgré l'accès de l'immeuble sécurisé et la porte d'entrée fermée à double-tour, il ne pouvait s'endormir sans avoir poussé le verrou de sa chambre. Sinon la terreur de voir la poignée s'abaisser et quelqu'un entrer, l'envahissait. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit impossible qu'une personne pénètre par effraction dans l'appartement.

Dans sa nouvelle chambre, il avait, faute de mieux, placé une chaise devant sa porte, mais il ne sentait pas en sécurité. La pensée que Mr Suwa n'avait peut-être pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte d'entrée car Kurogane allait revenir, le dérangeait également. Cette impression qu'il manquait des remparts entre lui et un danger hypothétique, l'obsédait.

La présence des deux adultes, qui dormaient dans la maison, ne parvenait même pas à le rassurer. Depuis longtemps, il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même pour se défendre. Sa mère avait déjà trop failli dans son rôle tandis que Mr Suwa était un étranger pour lui. Il avait beau savoir ce dernier spécialiste en arts-martiaux et que de toute évidence, il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un entrer chez lui comme ça, rien n'y faisait. Son esprit imaginait Kyle ou Seishiro en train de roder devant la maison… il frissonna et focalisa ses pensées sur un autre sujet :

_Kurogane n'est pas encore rentré…_

_Où traine t-il cet animal ? Son père ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour lui car c'est pas le genre à pouvoir se retrouver en danger._

_Est-il vraiment avec ses amis ? Peut-être avec une nana… _

_J'ai vu plusieurs fois l'infirmière lui faire du charme au lycée… mais il n'avait pas l'air très réceptif… faut dire qu'elle est flippante…_

_Cela ne me regarde pas, il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec n'importe qui, je m'en fous…_

_Faut que je dorme…_

Fye enfonça, comme à son habitude, sa tête dans l'oreiller, pour ne pas voir les ténèbres autour de lui et étouffer ses plaintes s'il faisait un cauchemar.

Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'endormir…

Soudain, un bruit dans l'escalier, le fit se redresser aux aguets… Quelqu'un montait lentement…

_C'est Kurogane… c'est forcément lui… _se conjura t-il. Mais à chaque pas qui se rapprochait, son cœur battait plus vite… Il avait l'impression d'être dans un château dont les défenses viennent d'être abattues…

Quand la personne s'arrêta devant sa porte, il serra les poings en retenant sa respiration… effrayé comme un lapin qui sent un loup roder devant son terrier…

_Si c'est Kurogane pourquoi reste t-il planté là ? Il n'a même pas allumé la lumière…_

Sa terreur devenait insupportable quand l'individu passa dans la salle de bain.

_C'est lui…que je suis bête… _soupira Fye avec un extrême soulagement.

Le bruit inoffensif de quelqu'un qui se brosse les dents acheva de le rassurer. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi impressionnable, mais c'était toujours plus fort que lui. Arriverait-il un jour à se libérer des démons de son passé ?

oOoOo

Quand Kurogane était arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il était resté un moment immobile. Cette femme se trouvait avec son père, là au bout du couloir… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser !

Il songea alors que Fye dormait derrière cette porte, en comparaison c'était bien moins dérangeant…

En pénétrant dans la salle de bain, il reconnu l'odeur du gel douche de Fye mêlée à un parfum de tilleul… Il grogna d'indignation comme un chien qui flaire la trace d'un chat sur son territoire.

Une fois dans son lit, malgré sa fatigue physique, le sommeil lui semblait bien loin… toutes sortes d'interrogations occupaient son esprit…

_Les pensées nocturnes de Kurogane Suwa, 16 ans._

_Comment dort-il ?_

_Le genre kawaï, avec sa peluche et un pouce dans la bouche ?_

_Ou bien comme un prince, dans un pyjama de soie ?_ Cette image prit vie dans son cerveau : Fye se retournait langoureusement dans les draps, ses cheveux faisant une auréole d'or sur l'oreiller tandis que ses lèvres roses laissaient échapper un soupir…

Il se donna une paire de baffes mentale en sentant que s'il continuait comme ça, il aurait à déplorer des effets secondaires gênants.

_ARG ça ne va pas du tout ! C'est Tomoyo qui m'a contaminé, ou quoi ? Ou alors ce crétin de Fuma…_

_Soyons réaliste, la bonne réponse c'est sûrement : sans son masque, tristement recroquevillé sur lui-même…_

Puis il décida de mettre à profit son insomnie, pour peaufiner son plan d'action.

_Cela ne sert pas à grand-chose d'attaquer Fye quand on est que tous les deux… _

Demain il changerait de technique ! Il voulait voir comment régirait Mme Flowright s'il embêtait son fils devant elle…

oOoOo

Son corps avait maintenant la légèreté que l'on éprouve après un grand stress, mais Fye ressentait également une étrange sensation de sécurité.

Car il était finalement rassuré de savoir Kurogane à coté. Ce dernier lui évoquait un chien de garde. En étant sur son territoire (même si celui-ci ne l'appréciait pas et que lui, le craignait) il bénéficiait de sa protection.

Apaisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis si longtemps, Fye se laissa glisser dans le sommeil…

_**À suivre…**_

Merci de votre lecture !

À suivre un petit-déjeuner en tête à tête !

Pour celles qui attendent que la relation entre les deux s'améliore, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cela va d'abord s'aggraver.

_**Le commentaire de Fye :**_ Je me demande comment réagirait Kuro-chan si je débarquais dans sa chambre, en demandant d'une toute petite voix : _J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec toi ?_

_**Y-S : **_Si tu proposes ce plan aux lectrices, elles vont dire oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu… pas tout de suite... Comme d'habitude, les reviews seront appréciées !

**Notes :**

Shôji : Porte-fenêtre coulissante.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Un grand merci à Lynn, Guest, Kuro-pon et Renka Chan (Je suis flattée de t'avoir fait ton baptême de fic TRC, tu devrais trouver beaucoup de bonheur sur ce fandom)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de boulot et tomber deux fois malade sur mes jours de congés ne m'ont pas aidé à avancer.

Je remercie toutes celles qui suivent cette fic et qui m'encouragent. Un grand merci à Madoka, Lynn et Bee.

_**Dimanche sans famille**_

Fye s'éveilla brusquement ne sachant plus où il était. Mais bien vite, il se remémora tous les événements et soupira tristement, se sentant déjà las de la journée à venir.

Le silence régnait dans la maison, son portable lui indiqua qu'il était presque 9 heures.

_Personne n'est levé…_

Ayant un besoin urgent à soulager, il rassembla son courage et ouvrit doucement la porte. Le couloir recevait la lumière du jour par un petit vasistas.

_J'utilise les toilettes de Kurogane… _Il se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à se débarrasser de cette impression. _Je me serais sans doute barré avant que cela puisse arriver…_

Il rejoignait sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds quand la porte adjacente s'ouvrit sur un Kurogane en caleçon et T-shirt noirs, ce qui le pétrifia sur place…

De son coté, Kurogane découvrait Fye en pyjama chinois, de la même couleur que ses yeux qu'il ouvrait tout rond.

Ils se regardèrent comme des animaux surpris puis Fye se précipita dans sa chambre.

_Tss… il réagit comme une fille… _pensa Kurogane devant la gêne du blond d'être vu en pyjama ainsi que le regard qu'il avait porté sur son corps peu vêtu.

_C'est vrai qu'il est gay, non ?_

En soi cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais il se demandait quand même comment Fye le considérait.

_Fuma disait que quelqu'un comme moi n'est pas son genre… ça vaut mieux d'ailleurs…_

_En fait depuis la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré, il n'a jamais semblé m'apprécier…_

_Tiens à propos, il porte bien un pyjama de soie…_

Il avait un faible pour les vêtements chinois, mais n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir les trouver aussi sexy sur un garçon… ce tissu chatoyant qui moulait si bien son corps fin tout en sublimant ses yeux…

_Hum…_ Il était embarrassé par ses pensées depuis la veille.

Même s'il comprenait que Domeki puisse trouver son compte avec Watanuki, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons. Il se rassura en se disant que dans le cas de Fye cela venait juste de sa beauté vraiment hors-norme… qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné…

Alors Kurogane retourna au lit, car il s'était couché tard et sa couette ressemblait à un cocon chaud et protecteur, où il voulait rester encore un peu avant d'avoir à affronter cette journée.

Fye, lui, ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec les deux adultes qu'il venait d'entendre descendre.

_Je préfère attendre que Kurogane se lève…_

Le pyjama qu'il portait, était le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait Tchan-An. Ce dernier l'avait soi-disant choisi pour son petit-fils à qui il n'allait pas. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une excuse du vieil homme pour lui faire un cadeau qu'il ne pourrait refuser.

oOoOo

Les adolescents avaient dormi jusqu'à ce que la voix joyeuse de Mr Suwa ne les réveille en sursaut :

« Debout les marmottes ! Il est 11 heures ! On vous laisse, ne faites pas de bêtises on sera de retour en fin d'après-midi »

_Ah en fait il ne prévoyait pas un dimanche en famille…_songea Kurogane ne sachant s'il gagnait au change de rester avec Fye.

Pourtant l'adolescent avait deviné juste, initialement le plan de son père était bien de passer la journée tous ensemble. Mais sa compagne lui en avait suggéré un autre : _laissons plutôt nos fils de leur coté, ils se lieront plus facilement ainsi…_

En réalité, Mme Flowright ne pensait pas un instant que les adolescents puissent se rapprocher. Simplement elle se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Kurogane mais aussi de son fils alors elle avait choisi la solution la plus facile pour elle.

Kurogane trouva une bouteille de lait sur la table de la cuisine à coté d'un paquet de chocolat en poudre et d'un pot de confiture : que des choses qu'il détestait !

Fye débarqua à son tour, avec l'impression d'être un invité indésirable…

« Prépare-toi ce que tu veux » dit sèchement Kurogane, qui en avait marre de le voir planté là intimidé. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer déçu que Fye ait déjà troqué son pyjama contre le survêtement de la veille.

La cuisine était spacieuse avec des meubles laqués beige, soulignés par un plan de travail gris clair. Une double porte vitrée laissait profiter de la vue du jardin.

Kurogane se servit du café pendant que Fye faisait chauffer une casserole de lait. Le blond dénicha son bol favori orné d'un chat noir, dans un placard. C'était bizarre de reproduire ses petites habitudes ici. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela n'aurait pas été si désagréable de partager un petit-déjeuner avec Kurogane. Il aurait pu trouver mignon, son air grognon d'ours mal réveillé. Et si ce dernier avait enfilé un pantalon, il portait encore son T-shirt noir… un T-shirt vraiment très moulant.

_De vraies tablettes de chocolat… _pensa Fye captivé. _Pourquoi mon ennemi doit-il avoir un corps de dieu grec ?_

Mais Kurogane qui mettait des tartines dans le grille-pain, le grilla également dans sa contemplation.

« C'est quoi ce T-shirt, on dirait un costume de super-héro tellement il est serré ? » lança Fye d'un ton froid et narquois, pour se justifier.

« La ferme, il a rétréci au lavage c'est tout » grommela Kurogane en guise d'explication. Il n'était pas toujours très précis quand il programmait la machine à laver.

Fye reporta son attention sur son chocolat chaud : c'était son plaisir du matin… puis il recouvrit une tartine de confiture.

« Beurk, comment tu fais pour avaler ça ? » le tança le brun dégoûté.

« Tu sais pas ce qui est bon, Kurogane »

Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore habitué à l'abandon des surnoms. Avant Fye aurait placé un _Kuro-chan_ ou _Kuro-pon_… Son ton n'était plus faussement enjoué non plus.

_Sur ce plan au moins il arrête de mentir lorsqu'il est seul avec moi…_

oOoOo

Ils vaguèrent ensuite à leurs occupations, sans se croiser…

En début d'après-midi, Kurogane frappa à la porte de Fye… aucune réponse… n'étant pas de nature patiente, il entra…

Allongé sur son lit, Fye lisait, les écouteurs de son baladeur dans les oreilles. Et quand il vit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa comme un animal en danger.

« Pas la peine de flipper comme ça ! » rugit Kurogane trouvant sa réaction excessive.

« Frappe avant d'entrer » l'accusa Fye également de mauvaise humeur.

_J'ai envie de frapper après être entré !_

« Je l'ai fait » grinça le brun, mais il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps avec lui « Hé je sors, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire »

Quand Kurogane fut parti, Fye osa quitter sa chambre. Il commença par flâner dans le jardin car il n'en n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Il s'emplit les yeux du spectacle coloré offert par les fleurs, inspirant leur parfum et caressant au passage leurs doux pétales…

Puis il éprouva l'envie de se dégourdir un peu plus les jambes.

_Je vais faire le tour du quartier, cela à l'air d'être tranquille…_

Le temps printanier ni trop chaud, ni trop frais, était bien agréable. Il croisa une dame qui promenait son chien, elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Alors il se demanda si les voisins étaient au courant de la situation.

_Ils ont bien du s'apercevoir de quelque chose… je suppose qu'ils préféreraient une compagne japonaise pour Mr Suwa… Tomoyo était gentille, mais je suis sûr que le reste de la famille ne prend pas ça aussi bien…_

En entrant dans un petit parc, il aperçu Kurogane assis sur un banc en compagnie d'une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Il se recula vivement pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

La façon naturelle dont Kurogane parlait avec elle, lui prouvait qu'ils étaient intimes. Au lycée quand il voyait une fille oser aborder Kurogane, ce dernier restait toujours sur la défensive.

_Sa nouvelle copine ? Elle est très jolie… Tss ce crétin a vraiment du succès…_

Fye aurait voulu se dire que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais quelque part en lui, il sentait naitre une douleur sourde…

_Tant mieux qu'il en ait une, ça l'occupera dehors…_ se persuada t-il pour étouffer cette sensation.

Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, ignorant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Amaterasu, la sœur ainée de Tomoyo. Beaucoup moins excentrique que sa cadette, elle était en première année d'université et avait donné rendez-vous à son cousin pour discuter de sa situation familiale.

Après avoir échangé sur le sujet, il lui demanda :

« Hé rend-moi un service. La prochaine fois que Tomoyo invite Sakura chez vous, préviens-moi »

« Tiens pourquoi ? » s'étonna Amaterasu.

« Je voudrais passer avec un garçon de mon club qui s'intéresse à elle » avoua Kurogane un peu gêné.

Sa cousine sourit, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de telles manœuvres.

« Rahh… c'est un type bien sinon je ne me le permettrais pas » grogna le brun. Son instinct de protection fraternel s'étendait à Sakura, jamais il ne lui aurait présenté le premier venu. Mais un garçon poli et timide comme Shaolan ne risquait pas de la compromettre.

Soudain il fut pris d'un doute, se demandant quels étaient réellement les sentiments de Tomoyo pour son amie.

« Enfin sauf… si tu penses que cela peut blesser Tomoyo… » ajouta t-il.

Comprenant son allusion, Amaterasu répondit :

« Non, je ne crois pas… Quand Sakura était amoureuse de Yukito, elle l'a toujours encouragée… »

« C'est qui Yukito ? » Il avait manqué un épisode.

« Maintenant c'est le petit ami de son frère ! » annonça t elle.

« HEIN ? »

_Son premier amour sort avec son grand frère ! La pauvre, j'espère bien qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Fye…_

Puis il tiqua sur un autre point, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant très bas :

« Toya est avec un mec ? Il avait eu des copines jusqu'à présent »

Sa cousine rit devant le coté comique de sa réaction à retardement :

« Oui mais cela n'empêche rien, ils vont merveilleusement bien ensemble ! »

Décidément nota Kurogane, il y avait de plus en plus de gays dans son entourage.

« Tu vois Soma après ? »

« Non mes parents l'avaient invitée à diner avec nous mais elle a préféré décliner »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? Elle les apprécie non ? » demanda t-il surpris.

« Bien sûr et c'est réciproque mais maintenant elle a l'impression de les trahir et se sent mal à l'aise en leur présence… s'ils apprenaient notre relation… » Elle soupira, ne voulant même pas imaginer la scène.

Kurogane n'ajouta rien, comprenant que dans la vie rien n'est simple… malgré les meilleures intentions on peut quand même causer du tort à ceux que l'on aime…

Lui-même en protégeant leur relation qu'il avait totalement acceptée, avait des fois le sentiment d'être déloyal envers son oncle et sa tante à qui il devait tant.

Lorsque les trois jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés pris de cet étrange triangle amoureux, ils avaient essayé de réagir avec le plus d'intelligence possible, refusant de se comporter comme les acteurs d'un mauvais drama…

Et Amaterasu se disait que Kurogane devrait faire preuve de la même honnêteté dans la présente situation. Mais elle concevait qu'elle et Soma étaient des personnes auxquelles il tenait, tandis que les Flowright restaient des étrangers.

oOoOo

Fye se retrouva dans la maison vide, encore une fois le piano l'attirait… mais Kurogane pouvait revenir à tout instant et il ne voulait rejouer la scène de la veille.

Il avisa l'autel placé non loin, devinant que c'était celui de Mme Suwa… Kurogane y avait placé une fleur de camélia blanc avant de partir. Fye aurait tant aimé avoir aussi un endroit où rendre hommage à son frère et à son père, se recueillir… mais il avait choisi de couvrir sa mère sur l'existence de Yui…

Il ébaucha l'ombre d'un sourire sombre : _Si Mr Suwa devait découvrir ce secret, il aura l'impression de trouver un squelette dans un placard…_

À son retour, Kurogane se prépara un sandwich au jambon.

_Est-ce que l'autre énergumène a mangé ? Oh et puis il est assez grand pour se débrouiller… Ce n'est pas un comme si c'était un hôte dont je devrais m'occuper…_

Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre s'atteler à la corvée nécessaire des devoirs. Dans la pièce voisine, Fye planchait sur les mêmes exercices…

oOoOo

Il était déjà tard quand le couple parental revint au bercail, rapportant au passage des pizzas pour le diner. Ils étaient d'humeur joyeuse, s'étant apparemment bien amusés.

En deux jours, Fye passait bien plus de repas en compagnie de sa mère qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude en un mois. Mais elle ne s'occupait pas plus de lui qu'avant, sur ce plan rien n'avait changé. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé deux mots ensemble depuis leur emménagement.

Kurogane, lui, ne voyait plus beaucoup son père depuis leur arrivée, il avait l'impression que cette femme était en train de le lui voler.

Quand Mr Suwa voulu savoir comment ils avaient occupé leur dimanche, Kurogane ne cacha nullement qu'il n'avait pas eu d'interactions avec Fye.

« Il y a pourtant plein de choses que vous pourriez faire ensemble… vos devoirs par exemple » suggéra le paternel.

Le plan de Kurogane d'embêter Fye devant sa mère était tombé à l'eau jusqu'à présent mais il n'était pas trop tard pour commencer, alors il répliqua durement :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait m'aider »

« Kurogane » le rappela à l'ordre son père d'un ton sévère.

C'était de la pure mauvaise foi car Fye avait de bien meilleurs résultats que lui, mais ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque. Mme Flowright ne réagit pas non plus et Kurogane n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'opposer au fils de son compagnon.

_Une mère normale aurait pris la défense de son fils, surtout quand il fait partie des premiers du lycée, non ? Combien de situations de ce genre va t-il falloir avant que mon père ne s'aperçoive que quelque chose cloche entre ces deux là ? Qu'elle n'est pas la femme idéale qu'il imagine…_

Il avait déjà la nostalgie de sa vie d'avant avec son père. Comment faire pour retrouver cela ?

_**À suivre…**_

Merci de votre lecture ! J'avais prévu de faire un chapitre bien plus long, parce que là du coup il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais pour les raisons évoquées au début cela n'a pas été possible. Donc j'ai choisi de déjà vous proposer ça et le reste attendra le chapitre suivant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je dis toujours la même chose : je voulais poster ce chapitre plus rapidement mais je n'ai pas pu… Bon il est plus long que les autres…

Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier tout spécialement **Raikov9** qui a dessiné un fanart inspiré du chapitre précédent !

Je n'arrive pas à poster de lien ici, mais vous trouverez le fanart _Out of the blue _dans les favoris de ma page deviantart (lien sur mon profile) ou bien sur son profile vous aurez le lien de sa page DA et profitez-en pour visiter sa galerie !

Pour revenir au fanart, ce n'est pas encore l'ambiance de la fic mais cela va m'inspirer pour la suite…

**oOoOo**

Au lycée, en manœuvrant habilement avec ses manières de gentleman, Fye arrivait à éloigner ses admiratrices les plus embêtantes. Lors de la pause du lundi midi, il s'entourait des filles avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Le groupe était installé sous leur cerisier favori qui pleurait ses derniers pétales.

Umi l'interrogea :

« Oh ! Tu n'as pas de bento aujourd'hui Fye ? »

« Non… je me suis levé trop tard… » répondit le jeune homme.

Il ne pouvait leur expliquer en quoi sa vie avait énormément changé depuis deux jours. Ce matin, il n'avait pas osé utiliser la cuisine des Suwa pour préparer son repas.

Au petit-déjeuner, Kurogane lui avait jeté : « Je prends la salle de bain en premier car je ne sais pas combien de temps il te faut pour t'occuper de ta petite personne ». Une méchante insinuation au fait qu'il devait se pomponner comme une fille, mais surtout pour Kurogane un moyen de montrer à Mme Flowright qu'il ne supportait pas son fils non plus.

Comme Mr Suwa n'était pas dans la cuisine à ce moment, personne ne l'avait défendu.

_Tu perds ton temps… Ce n'est pas ça qui lui fera reconsidérer sa relation avec ton père ! _Avait eu envie de lui dire Fye, mais ce n'était pas un aveu qu'il pouvait faire. Ensuite bien qu'ils aillent au même endroit, ils n'avaient pas fait le trajet ensemble…

Yuzuriha, une amie de Sakura, vint se joindre à eux. Cette pétillante brunette à la coupe au carré raconta, toute excitée, une rencontre faite la veille dans un parc :

« Il s'appelle Kusanagi… il a 28 ans… il est calme et très gentil… On s'est donné rendez-vous dimanche prochain »

« Hé ! » la mit immédiatement en garde Fye « N'accepte pas de le voir en dehors d'un parc ou d'un café et même là : fais attention ! »

Les autres filles approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

« Oui je sais… mais Inuki l'a tout de suite apprécié donc je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions » affirma Yuzuriha.

« Inuki ? » s'interrogea son auditoire.

« C'est lui » répondit-elle en leur montrant la photo d'un chien-loup gris sur son portable.

« Oh qu'il est beau ! » s'extasièrent les filles.

Fye s'amusa un instant en imaginant Kurogane sous la forme d'un gros toutou noir…

« Ok mais méfie-toi quand même » répéta le jeune homme qui se considérait comme un expert en matière de pervers. Puis il prit congé car il voulait passer à la bibliothèque avant la reprise des cours. Dans un couloir, son _radar à pervers_ le fit justement se retourner à temps pour surprendre Fuma qui cherchait l'approcher par derrière.

Ce dernier fit une grimace de déception puis demanda d'un ton désinvolte :

« Hé comment ça se passe chez Kurogane ? »

Fye tombait des nues : _Il est courant ?_

Il savait que Fuma était dans le club de kendo. _Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient amis tous les deux, mais ce doit être le cas puisque Kurogane n'est pas le genre à faire des confidences facilement…_

Il se projeta une très désagréable vision : Fuma en visite chez les Suwa et tentant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

_Non ! Pas ça…_

« Hum… pas très bien on dirait ? » insinua le grand brun.

Pour lui échapper, Fye se hâta d'entrer dans la bibliothèque car il savait que Fuma ne le suivrait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'il fréquentait…

oOoOo

Sakura voulait rejoindre Fye, espérant pouvoir s'entretenir un peu avec lui, mais elle fut arrêtée en chemin par un groupe de filles de deuxième année. C'étaient les admiratrices les plus acharnées de Fye, menées par Primera et Shinfuo. Elles l'entrainèrent derrière le gymnase.

Primera, qui se donnait des airs de starlette avec ses cheveux décolorés et son look branché, possédait une voix aigue terriblement horripilante.

« Ya quelque chose que tu dois nous expliquer »

Shinfuo avait un style beaucoup plus gothique avec sa chevelure noire bouclée, son regard sombre et son air sévère. Prenant une pose de meneuse de gang, elle se planta devant Sakura et brandit son portable.

« Hier, une copine m'a envoyé cette photo d'un serveur qu'elle trouvait trop craquant »

Sakura reconnut la scène de la veille où Fye la servait à _**L'œil du chat**_.

« C'est bien toi n'est ce pas ? » demanda méchamment Primera

« Oui et alors ? » dit calmement Sakura.

Primera fit une moue d'enfant gâtée face à quelqu'un qui refuse de plier à ses caprices puis elle l'accusa :

« Tu te contentes pas d'accaparer Fye au lycée, tu le harcèles aussi dehors ! »

Sakura était bien consciente que sa relation privilégiée avec Fye, lui valait la jalousie de nombreuses filles. Mais c'était justement parce qu'elle ne recherchait que son amitié qu'ils étaient si proches.

Et quelque soit ses sentiments pour lui, elle estimait n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Sa force résidait en sa douceur invincible, l'attention et le respect qu'elle portait à tout ce qui l'entourait… Seulement face à la mauvaise foi de ses adversaires, elle savait que toute discussion était inutile. Alors elle demeura silencieuse, soutenant leurs regards de ses grands yeux verts et ne montrant aucuns signes de soumission.

« Tu dis rien ? » siffla Primera.

« On t'interdit de l'approcher à partir de maintenant, t'as compris ? » la menaça Shinfuo.

Pendant ce temps, Yuzuhira débarquait à la bibliothèque toute essoufflée :

« Fye ! Il y a des filles qui embêtent Sakura »

Le jeune homme se précipita mais il avait été devancé par un gros toutou qui aboyait très fort :

« Bande de pimbêches ! Foutez-lui la paix ! »

« Hiiii ! Kurogane ! » crièrent les filles en reculant sous la frayeur.

Elles avaient beau être les groupies attitrées de Fye, la virilité de Kurogane ne les laissait vraiment pas indifférentes, mais elles le craignaient également.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Fye à son tour « Je suis libre de choisir avec qui je veux passer du temps. Je déteste ceux qui veulent décider à la place des autres ce qu'ils doivent faire ! »

Il montrait un visage très sévère qu'elles ne lui connaissaient pas. Elles prirent la fuite en maudissant Sakura d'avoir comme protecteurs les deux plus beaux garçons du lycée, mais elles n'oseraient plus la tourmenter désormais.

Pendant ce temps Shaolan qui avait suivi Kurogane, demandait la jeune fille :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui merci… c'est gentil… hum tu t'appelles Shaolan c'est bien ça ? »

« …Oui » répondit-il en rougissant.

« Tu es aussi en première année » continua Sakura, heureuse d'avoir enfin l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ce garçon.

Fye donnait l'effet d'un prince arrivé après la bataille, Kurogane celui du chevalier qui a sauvé la princesse à sa place et Shaolan avait le rôle de l'écuyer qui récupère malgré lui le plus de bénéfice de la situation.

« Je vous remercie également tous les deux ! » ajouta Sakura avec le sourire dont elle avait le secret « Puis-je vous inviter à boire quelque chose ? »

« Non désolé j'ai un truc à faire » s'excusa Fye qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas se retrouver en présence de Kurogane. Mais cette précaution était inutile car le brun déclina :

« Impossible, j'ai un entraiment d'aïkido là »

« Et toi ? » demanda Sakura à Shaolan.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier… » commença t-il honnête jusqu'à la moelle, puis sous le regard insistant de la jeune fille, il céda ravi « Bon d'accord ! »

« Ces deux là sont fait pour s'entendre » commenta Kurogane en les regardant s'éloigner.

« C'est bien vrai » renchérit Fye.

Ils se fixèrent étonnés puis honteux d'avoir été sur la même longueur d'onde…

« Pour Shaolan c'est ok, mais tu pourrais éviter de raconter ta vie à n'importe qui, je suis concerné dans l'histoire » jeta Fye en retrouvant sa froideur.

« N'importe qui ? » s'énerva Kurogane en croyant qu'il faisait référence à Watanuki et Domeki.

« Je veux parler de Fuma » grinça le blond.

« Ah lui, non ce n'est pas moi… c'est son cousin que tu connais bien » Le brun se réjouit de sa stupéfaction et il assena pour enfoncer le clou « Oui le mec avec qui t'étais en grande discussion dans les toilettes du restaurant ! »

Fye le foudroya du regard, partagé entre l'envie de le frapper autant que de vouloir dissiper ce malentendu… en fin de compte il tourna les talons sans un mot…

_Cela ne sert à rien…_

oOoOo

Fye était chargé du repas du soir. En s'installant dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de ressentir le même sentiment de bienveillance que celui qui régnait autour du piano ou dans le jardin…

_Je me demande si c'est la présence de Mme Suwa ?_

Fye aimait cuisiner, s'absorber dans cette tâche avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait tout appris… Il se souvenait encore de ses paroles _« La cuisine, c'est un peu comme de la magie…On peut toucher le cœur des gens… »_. Cette idée l'avait enchanté et il y avait mis tous ses efforts pour tenter de redonner à sa mère, à l'époque recluse dans sa chambre, l'appétit qu'elle avait perdu. Mais même maintenant ses _potions_ restaient sans effet, il n'arrivait pas à lui transmettre ses sentiments à travers de petits plats mitonnés avec soins.

_Je ne pense pas que soit ma faute… quand l'autre partie n'est pas réceptive, ce n'est plus une question d'efforts… Bon, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné pour d'autres personnes que nous deux…_

Il connaissait à la fois la cuisine occidentale et asiatique mais puisqu'il s'agissait des Suwa, il opta pour un diner traditionnel japonais.

oOoOo

Ce n'était plus comme d'habitude, quand Kurogane rentra, il trouva la maison éclairée et une bonne odeur venait de la cuisine.

« Je suis de retour » dit-il comme à l'accoutumé et cela ne s'adressait pas à Fye, d'ailleurs celui-ci ne bougea pas pour l'accueillir.

Au moment de passer à table, la seule chose qui motivait Kurogane à se joindre aux autres, était sa faim de loup.

Fye apporta les cinq plats composant un diner classique : du riz, un assortiment de légumes marinés et d'autres cuits à la vapeur, du poisson grillé et une soupe miso.

« Bon appétit ! » s'écria Mr Suwa.

Quand lui et Kurogane se figèrent de surprise en avalant leur première gorgée de bouillon, Mme Flowright eut soudain peur que son fils n'ait tenté de saboter le repas.

« C'est délicieux » finit par déclarer Mr Suwa visiblement étonné « Tu cuisines vraiment très bien, Fye »

Au Japon, il existe autant de recettes de soupe miso que de personnes pour en préparer, or celle-ci avait exactement le même goût que celle de Mme Suwa. Tout simplement parce que Fye avait décidé de suivre les notes écrites sur un papier trouvé au fond d'un tiroir de la cuisine.

Mais en voyant la tristesse s'installer sur le visage de Kurogane, il se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement.

« Je pourrais utiliser les restes pour faire des bento pour demain » les informa Fye à la fin du repas.

« Ne te donne pas cette peine pour moi, je mange avec mes collègues » répondit Mr Suwa.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire non plus pour moi » ajouta sa mère.

Kurogane ne dit rien et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

Dans sa chambre, Fye découvrit un message de Sakura sur son portable. Elle lui disait être ravie d'avoir fait la connaissance de Shaolan. _« En plus on a la même date d'anniversaire, c'est le destin ! Il m'a raccompagné et là Toya nous a fait une scène. Mon grand frère vraiment un idiot !_

De son coté, Shaolan avait appelé Kurogane :

« Tout se passait bien quand son grand frère a débarqué. Il m'a traité de petit vaurien… il n'aurait pas une sorte de sister-complex ? »

« Toya n'est pas méchant, mais il est un peu trop protecteur » le rassura Kurogane.

Il était satisfait que le garçon n'ait pas eu besoin de son aide pour se rapprocher de Sakura.

oOoOo

Sauf que le lendemain, ils déchantèrent en découvrant, au moment du déjeuner, que leurs groupes respectifs avaient fusionné. C'était la conséquence du rapprochement de Sakura et Shaolan et les autres filles, ravies de cette compagnie, tentaient de capter l'attention de Domeki qui semblait bien plus intéressé par son bento.

Ils durent faire avec et s'assirent côte à côte dans l'espace qui restait.

« Oh comme c'est marrant, vos bento sont exactement pareils ! » s'étonna innocemment Hikaru en les voyant déballer leur repas.

_Gloups !_

« Ah oui, je lui en ai préparé un aujourd'hui pour le remercier d'avoir aidé Sakura » décréta Fye tout naturellement. Pour une fois, Kurogane n'avait pas envie de lui reprocher sa facilité à mentir car si une de ces filles venait à apprendre leur situation, tout le lycée serait rapidement au courant.

Ce matin, Fye lui avait fourgué cette boite-repas dans les mains en lui disant que s'il ne la voulait pas il pouvait la jeter. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas en arriver à cette extrémité.

De son coté le blond ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer son geste… peut-être le sentiment de nourrir un molosse en espérant se préserver ainsi de sa colère….

En tout cas maintenant qu'il avait la permission de Mr Suwa, il n'allait pas se priver d'utiliser la cuisine pour se préparer un repas tous les jours. Et il se retrouva à parler recettes avec Watanuki, qui était encore plus passionné que lui par le sujet. L'adolescent à lunettes était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il aurait apprécié comme ami, mais cela ne paraissait pas possible au regard des circonstances…

_**Equilibre instable**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et rien n'avait changé. Chacun campait sur ses positions.

Kurogane remarque vite que Fye ne souriait que lorsque son père était présent : _donc il ne cherche pas à se cacher devant sa mère et elle cela ne la dérange pas qu'il fasse cette tête d'enterrement ?_

Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver une faille. Quand il attaquait Fye devant son père, celui le remettait immédiatement en place et cela n'allait pas plus loin. Le manque de réaction de Mme Flowright passait alors uniquement pour de la politesse…

Tandis que lorsqu'elle restait aimable malgré l'attitude désagréable de Kurogane à son égard, cela la faisait apparaître comme un être admirable.

Et quand Mr Suwa était absent, ses attaques contre eux ne servaient pour ainsi dire à rien…

Kurogane devenait encore plus taciturne et passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre. S'il n'était pas accro aux jeux vidéo, préférant les activités plus réelles et vraiment physiques, il trouvait que c'était un bon moyen pour se distraire de ses problèmes actuels.

Shaolan lui avait justement passé un jeu de ninja, mêlant combats et stratégie, qui lui plaisait particulièrement…

En allumant son ordinateur, il ne put s'empêcher de faire des comparaissons : _Mme Flowright est plus dure à battre qu'un boss final…_ _En fait,_ _le « siège de la forteresse » va durer plus longtemps que prévu mais je suis patient… je remporterai ce combat…_

Mr Suwa, lui, se trouvait dans la position inconfortable de tenter de concilier tous les partis. Il cherchait à recadrer son fils sans lui donner l'impression qu'il était devenu son ennemi et à apprivoiser Fye. Il n'avait pas plus de succès que Mme Flowright envers Kurogane mais l'attitude du jeune homme blond était bien plus poli. C'était cela qui le décontenançait, il ne voulait pas être trop intrusif mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fils de sa compagne restait si réservé…

Fye était donc celui qui se retrouvait le plus isolé. Sa mère semblait se soucier bien plus de Kurogane que de lui-même. Et tout en sachant que Mr Suwa était sincère dans ses efforts à devenir son beau-père, qu'il ne cachait aucunes mauvaises intentions, Fye ne voulait pas le laisser se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était pas de la défiance, mais plutôt que cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan… à la fois pour sa mère et surtout pour lui. Il devait rester libre de partir du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne le retienne…

oOoOo

Un soir Mr Suwa annonça :

« Je peux avoir des tickets pour le match de baseball de samedi prochain ! Fye ça te dirait de venir ? »

« Oh ne vous tracassez pas pour moi, en plus je ne connais rien au baseball » déclara le jeune homme.

Il allait insister quand Mme Flowright suggéra :

« Allons Ginryu, je parie que ton fils meurt d'envie d'y aller seul avec toi »

Kurogane ne pouvait pas réfuter pourtant il la foudroya quand même du regard. Oui il souhaitait passer du temps avec son père, mais se l'entendre dire par cette femme le mettait en rogne !

« Tu as raison Helen, passe cette soirée avec Fye » décréta Mr Suwa.

« Bien sûr » assura t elle même si l'adolescent savait ce ne serait certainement pas le cas.

oOoOo

Mr Suwa et son fils s'installaient tandis que les supporters autour d'eux jetaient un regard intimidé sur leurs carrures. Le brouhaha qui régnait n'était pas propice à la conversation mais Mr Suwa se laissa aller à quelques confidences :

« Ecoute je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas la situation mais je préférerais que tu me dises en face ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de passer tes nerfs sur Helen et Fye. Ils font beaucoup d'efforts et c'est loin d'être ton cas ! »

Kurogane répondit par un grognement.

_Ce qui ne va pas c'est que cette femme a un comportement complètement diffèrent quand tu n'es pas là, mais ça je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de te le faire comprendre…_

S'il n'éprouvait aucuns remords face à Mme Flowright, par contre chaque fois qu'il était désagréable envers Fye, il percevait un éclair de tristesse derrière son sourire. Cela le dérangeait et l'irritait tout autant. Il ressentait une piqure de culpabilité mais s'énervait aussi de le voir si passif…

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Kurogane détestaient les injustices, prenant systématiquement la défense de ceux qui se faisaient tourmenter. Mais il ne classait pas Fye dans la catégorie des gens sans défense. Que ce soit par la parole ou les actes, le blond ne se laissait jamais faire, sauf en présence de sa mère.

_On dirait une marionnette quand il est avec elle…_

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour Fye… contrairement à toi il ne désapprouve pas la situation mais… » reprit son père.

_C'est surtout que contrairement à lui je ne suis pas un menteur… _pensa rapidement Kurogane.

« …pourtant il reste très distant… j'en ai discuté plusieurs fois avec Helen… » continua Mr Suwa.

« Et qu'a t elle dit ? » demanda Kurogane, sautant sur l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage.

« Que Fye a perdu son père il y a longtemps, il n'avait que 7 ans… que depuis il est très réservé et a du mal à aborder les autres… Il faut donc lui laisser du temps »

_Ouais… Au lycée il n'est pas du tout réservé même si la plupart de ses relations sont superficielles… Qu'importe, pourquoi on dirait que ça l'arrange que son fils ne se rapproche pas de mon père ?_

Depuis qu'il l'observait, il avait acquis la certitude qu'elle n'aimait pas son fils…

_Pourtant je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui reprocher… Mais c'est presque comme si elle portait une rancœur contre lui…_

Soudain une pensée lui apparut comme une évidence :

_Et si la raison c'est qu'elle avait découvert son homosexualité ? Combien de parents renient leurs enfants du jour au lendemain à cause de ça ? _

Il savait trop bien qu'Amaterasu, Watanuki et Domeki vivaient dans la crainte d'être surpris par leurs familles…

Cette hypothèse lui paraissait très probable et si elle se vérifiait, il avait presque envie de prendre la défense de Fye…

Une autre pensée le traversa : _C'est vrai qu'il avait pété un câble quand je l'avais accusé de lui avoir piqué un mec ! Arg et si c'était vraiment ça ?_

Un malaise l'envahit… Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer exactement pourquoi, cette idée le dérangeait si fortement qu'il décida de ne plus y penser pour l'instant… Il reporta son attention sur le match qui débutait…

oOoOo

Fye ne s'était pas trompé, lui et sa mère passèrent la soirée chacun de leur coté. Pour lui, c'était dans sa chambre et il en profita pour _envoyer_ une lettre à son frère :

_Yui, comme à chaque fois que je t'écris c'est pour dire que rien n'a changé… Pour maman c'est toujours pareil, mais en même temps je ne m'inquiète plus autant pour elle, je sais que quelqu'un prend soin d'elle._

_Mr Suwa essaie de m'inclure dans leurs activités et évidemment je me défile à chaque fois… Il me demande tout le temps ce que j'aimerais faire et je suis souvent bien embarrassé pour trouver encore des excuses. _

_Quant à Kurogane, il ressemble plus que jamais à un toutou hargneux… _

_Les adultes projettent de partir quelques jours en amoureux… ce qui veut dire que je resterais seul avec l'autre andouille… j'appréhende un peu… non pas que je pense qu'il pourrait me sauter dessus ou un truc du genre… mais c'est très inconfortable quand je suis avec lui…_

_Enfin si ça se trouve il en profitera pour se barrer… avec sa copine peut-être… _

_S'il pouvait me foutre la paix…_

_**Tout commence à se briser**_

Ce jeudi soir, Fye avait du mal à choisir quoi cuisiner car il n'avait guère d'appétit ces derniers temps. Son moral commençait à avoir des répercussions sur son état physique. Depuis qu'il habitait chez les Suwa, son seul refuge était sa chambre mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y sentir chez lui…

Il se réjouissait que Sakura soit avec Shaolan et Tchii avait aussi un petit ami nommé Hidéki. Seulement il s'en retrouvait davantage esseulé…

Et surtout, Fye avait beau se dire blindé contre n'importe quelles attaques, quelque part les piques de Kurogane le blessaient quand même.

Il se repliait encore plus sur lui-même, n'ayant pas d'espoir pour l'avenir et chaque sourire lui demandant toujours plus d'efforts…

Finalement, il opta pour des pommes de terre à la sauce soja. Il avait tendance à augmenter la dose de sucre et de sauce, mais se disant que Kurogane n'aimait pas les choses trop sucrées, il rectifia l'assaisonnement en conséquence. C'était ça la _magie _de la cuisine : adapter la recette en fonctions des goûts de chacun.

Puis il s'interrogea en contemplant les pommes de terre mijoter dans la sauce.

_Pourquoi je me donne du mal pour ce crétin ingrat d'abord ?_

Soudain le crétin en question débarqua, accompagné de celle qu'il pensait être sa petite amie. Comme Fye n'avait pas fermé la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le vestibule, il ne pouvait pas se défiler et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Mais celle-ci ne montra aucune surprise en le voyant, preuve qu'elle était au courant de sa présence chez les Suwa.

« Oh tu es Fye ! » s'écria t elle en venant vers lui.

« Oui » répondit-il mal à l'aise.

« Enchanté je m'appelle Amaterasu et je suis la grande sœur de Tomoyo, que tu connais déjà »

« Ah » _Alors c'est sa cousine, pas sa copine !_

Amaterasu nota l'imperceptible soulagement de Fye à cet instant. Elle se demandait si c'était quelque chose dont elle pouvait se réjouir ou juste une complication supplémentaire.

« Comment ça, il connaît Tomoyo ? » s'étonnait Kurogane de son coté.

« Elle est passée avec Sakura au salon de thé où je bosse » avoua alors le blond.

« Ce n'était pas pour comploter contre toi » précisa Amaterasu avant de se recueillir quelques instant devant l'autel de Mme Suwa.

« Je sais bien » grommela Kurogane. Mais cela le gênait que Tomoyo vienne mettre son nez dans ses problèmes.

Amaterasu se retourna vers lui avec un sourire complice :

« Tiens, mes amies de la fac sont tombées sur les photos de ton dernier tournoi de kendo et elles voudraient beaucoup te rencontrer… »

« Pas question » lança t-il d'un ton sans appel qui surprit Fye.

_Si elle lui fait cette proposition c'est qu'il n'a pas de copine alors… Hum, normalement un mec de 16 ans ne refuse pas une telle aubaine…_

Et Fye se dit qu'il se trompait peut-être en considérant comme véridiques les rumeurs qui faisaient de Kurogane un coureur de jupons…

« Vraiment pas ? » insistait la jeune fille.

« Ouais… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable » ajouta son cousin.

_De quoi ils parlent ? _Fye ne comprenait plus la conversation.

Derrière les taquineries d'Amaterasu se cachait le désir de connaître les sentiments de Kurogane sur la question. Elle était rassurée et songea, que dans le même temps, elle avait donné à Fye des indices qui pourraient lui servir. Elle prit finalement congé après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

Fye pensait que Kurogane allait monter dans sa chambre, mais il revint dans la cuisine et ouvrit le placard sous l'évier pour sortir les poubelles.

« Ils ont déjà bu tout ça ? » gronda t-il devant le nombre de bouteilles de saké vides.

Fye partageait son mécontentement, lui aussi aurait aimé que sa mère diminue sa consommation d'alcool maintenant qu'elle avait une relation stable.

En revenant, le kendoka trouva Fye aux prises avec un pot de wasabi. D'ordinaire le blond n'avait aucun mal avec les couvercles récalcitrants, sauf si celui qui les avait vissés à mort s'appelait Kurogane.

« Ouvre moi ça et la prochaine fois pense que tout le monde n'a pas la force d'un homme des cavernes » s'énerva t-il.

« T'as dit quoi ? » répliqua le brun aussi sec.

« À entendre les borborygmes et autres grognements qui te servent de langage la plupart du temps, c'est à se demander si tu as évolué jusqu'au stade de la parole » balança Fye.

_Ah il veut faire le malin et bien il va être servi !_ pensa Kurogane avant d'assener :

« Cela vaut mieux que d'être un clown qui se cache derrière ses grimaces ! »

_Touché !_

Mais encore une fois il sentit un pincement au cœur… en attaquant Fye, il avait l'impression que c'était comme dans un jeu vidéo, lorsque l'on se retrouve à affronter son double et qu'on reçoit chaque coup que l'on porte…

Fye allait contre-attaquer mais sa mère arriva en portant des sacs de commissions, il reprit alors son attitude docile habituelle.

_Ça y est…Le crétin est repassé en mode « carpette »…_ pesta intérieurement le brun. _Faut que je trouve quelque chose qui en fasse au moins réagir un des deux…_

Et il resta dans les parages comme un tigre aux aguets…

« Je viens d'avoir la confirmation de l'hôtel pour la réservation, Ginryu et moi partons donc samedi. J'ai fait quelques courses pour que vous ne manquiez de rien » annonça Mme Flowright.

Sous la surprise, Fye qui remuait le contenu de sa casserole, s'éclaboussa de sauce. Ce samedi c'était le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de son père et son frère ! Il avait pris exprès un congé à son boulot pour passer la journée à se recueillir. Depuis le décès de sa grand-mère, lui et sa mère ne comméraient plus cet événement ensemble. Il ignorait si elle rendait encore hommage aux disparus de son coté mais qu'elle puisse partir s'amuser avec son amant ce jour là, achevait de le choquer.

En le voyant s'essuyer, Kurogane, qui ne savait rien de son tourment, demanda avec un rictus moqueur :

« T'as pas ton tablier avec le chat aujourd'hui ? »

La gorge serrée, Fye secoua la tête en guise de réponse, il voulait que ces deux là déguerpissent au plus vite…

Une idée traversa l'esprit du brun qui sortit d'un placard un tablier rose à volants blancs. Tomoyo, passionnée de couture, l'avait fait pour Mme Suwa mais celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de le porter. Sinon il ne se serait pas permis d'agir comme il s'apprêtait à le faire.

« Tiens met celui-ci ! »

Fye eut un mouvement de recul.

« Accepte ce qu'il te donne » ordonna Mme Flowright.

Voir Kurogane se liguer avec sa mère contre lui, était insupportable… Il eut alors l'impression de passer dans une sorte d'état second où tout devenait égal… Le regard vide, il se laissa habiller tel un pantin.

Si Mme Flowright était une mère normale, elle ne laisserait pas son fils se faire humilier ainsi, mais Kurogane savait déjà qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir rire avec cette moquerie sans aucune méchanceté que l'on trouve dans toute famille digne de ce nom….

_Si comme je le suppose elle ne supporte pas l'homosexualité de son fils, elle ne voudra pas le voir dans ce tablier rose qui la souligne plus que jamais et fera cesser cette scène._

Mais elle semblait au contraire y trouver satisfaction tandis que Fye baissait tristement la tête, les lèvres contractées…

Alors ce n'était plus la peine de continuer et Kurogane déclara :

« En fait ça te va pas du tout, je te l'enlève »

Au moment où il faisait glisser les bretelles des épaules de Fye, celui-ci sembla se réveiller en sursaut et fit un geste brusque qui envoya un saladier se briser avec fracas sur le sol.

« Maladroit ! » cria sa mère.

« C'est rien, je vais chercher un balai » dit le brun d'un ton qui voulait dédramatiser la situation.

En sentant une douleur vive au bout des doigts, Fye prit conscience d'être en train de ramasser les morceaux avec ses mains.

« Arrête ! » s'alarma Kurogane en se précipitant vers lui pour le relever. Il ajouta plus doucement afin de calmer son trouble « Je m'en occupe » et s'inquiéta en lui saisissant les mains « Tu t'es coupé ? »

Mais Fye les arracha comme s'il s'était brûlé et bondit hors de la pièce sans un mot.

L'instant d'après Mr Suwa rentrait et il prit peur devant la cuisine qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« Je suis désolée Ginryu mais Fye a cassé un saladier » s'excusa sa compagne.

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai cassé » jeta catégoriquement Kurogane, décidé à prendre sur lui tous les torts de la situation. Et il vit une lueur de contrariété dans le regard de Mme Flowright.

Fye s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

_Mais à quoi il joue cet enfoiré ?_

Il bouillait encore de colère devant l'humiliation subie, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre au souvenir des mains chaudes de Kurogane serrant les siennes…

_Cela ne va plus du tout…_

oOoOo

Le vendredi midi à la sortie des cours, Kurogane et ses deux amis étaient attablés au comptoir du fast-food Dukalyon (1), où ils se rendaient souvent.

« Non, j'en reviens pas que t'ais osé agir ainsi, c'est dégeu ! » le blâmait Watanuki après avoir écouté le récit des événements.

« Rahh, je voulais juste vérifier mes théories » expliqua le kendoka.

« Et tu as vu que Mme Flowright n'a pas apprécié que tu prennes la défense de son fils. Donc il te reste plus qu'à être gentil avec Fye pour la faire chier » résuma Domeki.

« Ouais, mais ça résoudra pas le problème » soupira t-il en posant son front sur son poing serré.

« Quel genre de femme c'est, pour être une mère si indigne ? Tu ne plains pas un peu Fye ? » s'enquit Watanuki.

« C'est le genre de femme qui n'a rien à faire avec mon père. Quant à Fye, je sais pas pourquoi il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil… comme s'il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner… Mais je m'en fous ! Il faut qu'ils dégagent ! » déclara Kurogane avec emphase.

« Hé mais c'est Fye là bas » remarqua soudain Domeki en pointant le fond de la salle.

« Hein ? » les autres se retournèrent.

Il avait raison, le jeune homme blond était bien assis dans un coin près d'une fenêtre et leur tournait le dos.

« Il devait être là avant nous et ne nous aura pas vu » supposa Watanuki.

Fye mordait dans un hamburger en espérant que cette nourriture au goût flatteur passerait mieux que le reste. Il n'avait quasiment rien avalé du diner de la veille.

_Mon physique de fil de fer ne supportera pas ce régime très longtemps… _

Il avait l'impression d'être à bout mais il s'était fait une raison quant au départ de sa mère le lendemain.

_C'est mieux que Mr Suwa soit absent ce week-end sinon il ne me laissera pas m'enfermer une journée dans ma chambre… Kurogane s'en foutra lui…_

Mr Suwa était le maillon faible de son plan. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir du jour au lendemain à cause de lui…

_Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Pour maintenir l'image de mère exemplaire qu'elle projette à Mr Suwa, maman ne pourra pas s'opposer à ce qu'on me recherche !_

Sans compter que ce dernier travaillait pour la police, il avait sûrement les moyens de le faire retrouver rapidement en toute discrétion. Une fois récupéré, il risquait de finir dans un pensionnat, et ça il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Fuguer de nouveau lui vaudrait une maison de correction…

_C'est impossible !_

_Dans le cas où maman et Mr Suwa restent ensemble… il faudrait que je tienne jusqu'à mes 18 ans… C'est Kurogane qui ne tiendra pas ! Que va-t-il inventer la prochaine fois ?_

L'autre solution était de dévoiler leurs secrets inavouables… Le couple se séparerait et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir pour échapper à la colère de sa mère…

_Alors quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver de bien par la suite je n'aurais plus jamais de famille… _

_Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour le final tragique…_

Il reposa son hamburger en soupirant : impossible de manger avec la gorge aussi nouée, cela lui donnait la nausée…

_J'ai supporté tant d'épreuves alors pourquoi les attaques de Kurogane me bouleversent à ce point ?_

_Non, pourquoi ce qui me dérange le plus en fin de compte, c'est quand il montre des remords… avec cette gentillesse brutale et maladroite qui n'appartient qu'à lui…_

Une voix de serpent le fit sursauter :

« Tiens quelle bonne surprise de te revoir Fye »

Il reconnut immédiatement Seishiro. Mais sa présence ne tenait en rien au hasard, il avait demandé à son cousin de surveiller le blond et de lui indiquer où il pourrait le rencontrer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? » rugit Kurogane qui observait la scène. Sa première pensée était que Fye avait donné rendez-vous à Seishiro à cet endroit.

Mais alors que l'homme se penchait vers le blond, il grimaça soudain de douleur. L'adolescent se leva précipitamment pour quitter les lieux.

Même une fourchette en plastique peut faire mal, bien utilisée ! Le vétérinaire se frotta la main où s'étalait comme une griffure de chat en jurant.

Il allait se lancer à la suite de Fye, mais une poigne de fer lui attrapa l'épaule :

« Tu lui veux quoi ? »

« Oh tu es Kurogane n'est-ce pas ? Tu défends ton bien ? » demanda Seishiro avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ta gueule ! Si tu rodes encore autour de lui, je t'éclate la tronche ! » L'avertit le kendoka de son air le plus féroce.

Watanuki et Domeki échangèrent un regard… l'attitude de Kurogane allait à l'encontre de l'indifférence qu'il avait professée plus tôt envers Fye…

Ce dernier était déjà parti et ignorait tout de la protection dont il avait bénéficié. Il était juste soulagé que Seishiro ne l'ait pas suivi.

_Mais c'est le cousin de Fuma alors il sait sans doute déjà où j'habite !_

Encore un autre souci qui venait s'ajouter à son fardeau…

**À suivre…**

**Omake : Les deux font la paire.**

Seishiro se dit que finalement mieux valait laisser tomber ce chat sauvage, surtout qu'il était protégé par un chien enragé.

Il vit alors passer deux magnifiques spécimens de chats siamois… L'un avait un air un peu timide, exactement comme il les aimait…

Un peu plus tard, Fuma retrouva son cousin avec des traces de griffures sur le visage et s'étonna :

« C'est Fye qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Non un certain Kamui Shiro »

« Quoi, Kamui est à moi ! » s'écria Fuma.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse mais Subaru »

« Arg Kamui me déteste déjà alors s'il apprend que c'est mon cousin qui tourne autour de son frère chéri, ça va être encore pire ! » se lamenta Fuma.

**oOoOo**

Merci de votre lecture !

À suivre : Les deux chouchous qui passent le week-end ensemble, en plus c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Yui… vous vous doutez qu'il va arriver beaucoup de choses… pour le pire mais aussi pour le meilleur !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles sont toujours très utiles !

**Note :**

1 : Celui que l'on voit dans le tome 4 de XxxHolic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Ouf, j'ai bien cru que je ne finirais pas ce chapitre avant les fêtes, car j'ai encore été malade comme un chien.

En relisant ce chapitre un peu plus de 24 heures après l'avoir posté, j'ai trouvé que certains passages devaient être plus développés. Voici donc une seconde version :

oOoOo

Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec ses deux amis, Kurogane rentra juste pour l'heure du diner.

« Tu arrives à temps, installe-toi » l'informa son père.

Kurogane sursauta en ne voyant que trois couverts sur la table.

« Où est Fye ? » demanda t-il avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il n'aurait voulu en montrer.

« Il a une migraine et s'est retiré dans sa chambre » déclara Mme Flowright qui sortait de la cuisine avec une casserole de nouilles.

Kurogane effaça vite de son esprit les visions du blond enlevé par Fuma ou Seishiro sur le chemin du retour…

La présence de Fye lui manqua d'ailleurs très rapidement. Rien pour le distraire. Il ne lui restait que l'horrible impression de tenir la chandelle aux adultes qui discutaient, tout excités, de leurs projets pour le week-end.

« La météo sera bonne là où l'on va. Par contre à Tokyo, il ne devrait pas faire beau, de forts orages sont annoncés pour le samedi soir » dit Mr Suwa.

Et Kurogane faillit s'étrangler avec les pâtes en entendant Mme Flowright s'exclamer : « Ginryu, tu ne trouves pas que cela ressemble à un voyage de noces ? »

_**Arg ! Non mais ça va pas !**_

À la fin du repas, Mme Flowright alla demander à son fils s'il voulait quelque chose, mais c'était uniquement pour faire bonne impression selon Kurogane. Elle redescendit en disant :

« Non, il a juste besoin de repos… d'ailleurs il n'ira pas à son boulot demain »

« Tu prendras bien soin de Fye » recommanda Mr Suwa à son fils.

« Oui je vais m'occuper de lui » lança ce dernier d'un ton qui pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses. En même temps, il fixait Mme Flowright.

_Evidemment, ça la dérange pas d'abandonner son fils avec celui qui l'a tourmenté pas plus tard que la veille. D'ailleurs ces événements ne sont sans doute pas étrangers à son état… _

Même s'il voulait éviter de refaire un drame, il sentait que le week-end serait décisif pour la suite de cette histoire.

_Je peux toujours interroger franchement Fye sur la raison de l'attitude de sa mère à son égard, mais je doute qu'il réponde… faudrait que je le coince…_

La pensée d'entrainer Fye dans un interrogatoire un peu forcé, fit surgir en lui un étrange désir de dominance. Une sorte d'instinct de prédateur qui se met en chasse d'une proie… mais pas pour la manger, juste pour jouer un peu…

Il secoua la tête rapidement comme pour la vider de tout ça.

_Une autre des raisons pour laquelle il faut que ces intrus dégagent, c'est que la présence du blondinet commence sérieusement à me donner des idées bizarres…_

_Allez dodo, j'y pense plus jusqu'à demain…_

oOoOo

Kurogane se réveilla en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Fye se tenait dans l'embrasure et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Le blond était tellement adorable dans son pyjama chinois, sa peluche sous le bras, qu'il ne put refuser. Fye vint donc se blottir contre lui en soufflant « Merci ».

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras autour de cette douce forme chaude… des cheveux soyeux lui chatouillèrent le visage… c'était vraiment agréable…

Soudain il le renversa sous lui pour le sentir davantage… Et comme Fye n'opposa aucune résistance, se contentant de gémir de contentement, il s'enhardit, posant ses mains sur de délicieuses rondeurs…

C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que le pantalon s'était transformé en minishort (1)… qui disparut à son tour comme par magie…

Qu'importait que se soit un garçon, il voulait assouvir son désir en lui…

Kurogane se redressa d'un bond en s'accrochant aux draps, réveillé pour de bon… Il avait les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire contractée et plus bas quelque chose avait fait des siennes.

_**Urg !**_

Il se frappa le front.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique, mais cela n'impliquait jamais quelqu'un de précisément identifié. Or là non seulement c'était un garçon et en plus celui qu'il pouvait considérer, au pire comme un ennemi, au mieux comme un frère !

_**Ça va vraiment pas ! C'est plus que des idées maintenant !**_

Honteux, il se dépêcha de se changer avant de faire un tour dans la salle de bain… C'était déjà le petit matin et une faible lumière grise filtrait de l'extérieur.

En regagnant sa chambre, il vit que celle de Fye était éclairée.

_Il est réveillé aussi…Franchement, sa présence devient mauvaise pour ma santé…_

Chaque fois que Fye était perturbé, il faisait des cauchemars et aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Le cœur battant, il avait allumé la lumière pour chasser les restes d'horreur obscurcissant son esprit.

En entendant Kurogane revenir de la salle de bain, il se dit qu'il pouvait s'y rendre sans risque de le croiser désormais. Il voulait se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage.

Quelques instants plus tard, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, Kurogane l'y suivait à pas de loup. Il poussa sans bruit la porte entrebâillée et fut assez surpris de trouver Fye comme hypnotisé par son reflet dans le miroir…

« Tu joues à Narcisse ? » demanda t-il sarcastique « Ma foi, t'as plutôt le physique de l'emploi »

Fye lui fit face extrêmement contrarié.

« Dégage » rugit-il à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller les adultes.

En un éclair, Kurogane imagina une version alternative de la méthode Fuma, qui avait toutes les chances de donner des résultats immédiats…

Son rêve l'avait suffisamment perturbé pour justifier à ses yeux l'emploi d'une solution radicale. Il fallait en finir parce que ce blond était décidément bien trop attirant…

Avant que Fye ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le brun l'avait plaqué contre le mur, emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Kurogane arborait un rictus carnassier qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. La seule chose qui le retint de hurler d'effroi, c'était qu'il se sentait face à un animal dangereux mais pas un monstre comme Ashura.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi » ordonna t-il affolé, mais toujours sans oser élever la voix.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête, il va falloir crier plus fort » dit alors Kurogane en martelant chaque mot.

Fye le fixa complètement atterré : _Alors c'est là que tu veux en venir !_

Crier, faire une scène qui attirerait l'attention des adultes et nécessiterait des explications ?

_**Non !**_

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens mais l'étau lui maintenant les poignets semblait être en acier. Il n'avait rien à mordre et le brun s'était placé de manière à éviter un coup de genou pouvant lui écrabouiller les bijoux de famille.

Il était bel et bien pris au piège !

« Alors j'attends… Exprime-toi honnêtement pour une fois… Toi non plus tu ne supportes plus cette cohabitation… Crie un bon coup » Tenta de le convaincre Kurogane.

Mais Fye se mordit les lèvres.

« Tss… » Irrité par le manque de coopération de sa proie, Kurogane dégagea sa main droite qu'il passa alors sous le haut du pyjama chinois.

Pour lui c'était plus une sorte de lutte qu'autre chose… mais cette peau d'ivoire, plus douce que la soie qu'il commençait à relever, fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

« Stop » le supplia le blond en réprimant un frémissement de terreur.

« Crie plus fort, j'entends pas » s'obstina Kurogane, bien déterminé à sortir vainqueur.

Fye tenta une ultime négociation :

« Et tu diras quoi pour te justifier, salaud ? »

« Que j'ai juste essayé de te chatouiller un peu et que t'as réagi comme une fille effarouchée » répondit calmement Kurogane.

Oui, son père lui passerait sans doute un savon mémorable, mais après il déclarait à sa compagne que ce n'était finalement pas sain pour leurs fils de vivre sous le même toit. Le couple ne se séparerait peut-être pas pour autant, sauf que les Flowright feraient leurs bagages. Il aurait déjà gagné ça !

De son coté, Fye savait que sa mère le jetterait dehors à la minute où ils auraient quitté les lieux, l'accusant d'avoir tenté de séduire Kurogane pour briser sa relation avec Mr Suwa.

À la pensée que le blond ne prenait pas sa menace assez au sérieux, Kurogane poussa sa main un peu plus loin…

Toujours pas de réaction… Fye était tétanisé…

_C'est pas vrai, il va pas m'obliger à faire plus que ça… _se demanda Kurogane. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable poursuivre, si l'autre ne cédait toujours pas.

« Jusqu'où tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour elle ? » rugit alors le brun excédé.

Il se trompait : ce n'était absolument pas sa mère qui préoccupait Fye, mais son sort !

Oui tout s'écroulerait… Il s'y était préparé, seulement il en mourrait si cela arrivait aujourd'hui…

_Pas le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Yui… _

La main de Kurogane arriva à l'endroit où un cœur battait comme les ailes d'un oisillon affolé. Il reprit d'un coup ses esprits : devant lui Fye était en train de se noyer dans un cauchemar éveillé…

Kurogane eut l'impression que son cœur à lui était une pierre tombant dans un puits sans fin.

« Je capitule » soupira t-il en le délivra aussitôt.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver des excuses, Fye était dans sa chambre et il entendit le bruit sourd d'un meuble que l'on traine.

_Il a bloqué la porte avec le bureau…_

_Mais comment ai-je pu faire une erreur pareille ! _se fustigeait-il.

Il avait confondu la victime et le coupable !

Il avait déduit que Fye devait être plus ou moins responsable dans l'histoire à cause de sa soumission à tous les caprices de sa mère… Mais la réalité devait être bien plus atroce…

_Je suis le roi des cons !_

_Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Il ne laisse aucun homme l'approcher…_

_« Ma mère ne ramène pas ses conquêtes à la maison » a-t-il avoué… Oui mais avant… qu'a- t-il pu arriver ?_

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que l'un de ces hommes avait pu faire à Fye quand il était plus jeune…

_Déjà que moi je l'ai tripoté un peu… alors un vrai salaud comme il en existe trop…dans quel ignoble chantage a-t-il pu être entrainé ?_

Il se retint de passer sa rage à coups de poings dans un mur. Mais c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère.

Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était senti aussi misérable à cause de l'une de ses actions. Même quand il corrigeait quelqu'un un peu trop fort, il avait toujours des raisons _valables_.

Il descendit dans le séjour sans oser se présenter devant l'autel de sa mère. Sortant dans le jardin, il trouva le temps gris et frais, mais il ne pleuvait pas.

Il respira à fond pour se calmer un peu… Le vieux pin lui rappela des souvenirs de son enfance. Un jour, il avait ramassé en dessous, un petit oiseau tombé de son nid. Il avait alors entrepris la difficile ascension de l'arbre tout en tenant l'oiseau dans une main. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il eut enfin déposé la boule de plumes en sécurité, qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre… atterrissant heureusement dans les bras de son père accouru juste à temps… Sa mère qui n'aimait pas qu'il prenne ce genre de risque, ne l'avait pas grondé cette fois là car c'était pour une bonne cause…

Pourquoi avait-il tant changé depuis ? Il n'était plus un enfant innocent !

Il ressentait encore la chaleur et la douceur de cet oisillon palpitant de peur au creux de sa main… comme Fye…

oOoOo

Les adultes étaient partis, Fye avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour leur souhaiter un bon week-end.

Maintenant il était seul avec une bête sauvage en train de tambouriner à sa porte.

« Bon… je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure… je m'excuse… »

« Parce que tu crois que je peux accepter tes excuses ? » cria Fye. Il lui était impossible de pardonner à Kurogane, même en sachant que celui-ci n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le violer…

« Non... Mais il faut qu'on parle… » repris l'autre.

« J'ai rien à te dire ! Fous-moi la paix ! Fais comme si je n'existais pas »

Kurogane soupira, il devait y avoir une autre solution avant celle d'enfoncer la porte… une où Fye ne ferait pas une syncope…

Il ne se considérait pas comme doué en paroles, alors encore moins pour tenir à une porte un discours du genre_ « Je devine ce qui a du t'arriver » _ou bien _« C'est parce que j'ai fait un rêve classé X avec toi comme partenaire que j'ai un peu dérapé… »_

Sakura et Tomoyo devaient pouvoir l'aider et justement, il les rencontrerait ce soir. Jusque là son planning était fait pour le tenir éloigné de chez lui. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

« Je sors… et je ne rentrerai que tard ce soir… alors ne reste pas enfermé toute la journée »

Il partit en emportant ses affaires de kendo pour son cours de l'après-midi.

Fye attendit un long moment après avoir entendu la porte principale se fermer bruyamment.

_C'est peut-être une ruse de cet animal…_

Finalement, il se rendit aux toilettes car il ne pouvait pas se retenir indéfiniment. Il se prépara ensuite un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits et remonta vite dans sa chambre.

Le seul coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté dehors, lui avait appris que le temps était aussi sombre que son humeur.

Après avoir pris la précaution de bloquer à nouveau la porte, il sortit une photo de son père et de Yui. Recroquevillé sous sa couette, il laissa enfin éclater son chagrin… tous les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis son arrivée chez les Suwa…

oOoOo

Kurogane traina sans but précis puis il entra dans un petit resto où l'accueillit un grand brun au visage sympathique, sanglé dans un tablier de serveur. Toya l'avait invité à manger à l'endroit où il travaillait. En lui servant la spécialité du jour, des brochettes de poulet, il lui demanda :

« Alors c'est qui le gamin qui tourne autour de ma sœur ? Tu le connais ? »

C'était donc la raison cachée derrière la générosité de Toya : un interrogatoire.

« Ouais… à ce sujet, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire » grommela Kurogane.

« C'est bien ce que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter » déclara un jeune homme à la beauté délicate, qu'il identifia comme Yukito.

« Tu veux du rab ? » proposa Toya s'apprêtant à le resservir.

« Non merci » Il n'avait pas trop d'appétit.

« Tu as l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude, des ennuis ? » le questionna encore Toya dubitatif.

« Ouais » Mais Kurogane ne voulait pas lui raconter ses histoires et l'entendre dire _« Bienvenu au club ! »_

oOoOo

Fye était anéanti ! Il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la force de sourire, qu'il n'oserait plus non plus sortir de cette chambre…

Comment pourrait-il faire face à Kurogane ?

Son seul allié dans cette maison restait Mr Suwa. Mais c'était un fusible qui pouvait sauter si facilement, donc ce n'était pas la peine de compter dessus.

De quoi serait fait son avenir immédiat ?

Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, se perdre dans sa tristesse, les souvenirs de son père et Yui, l'obscurité de cette chambre dont il gardait les volets clos…

Comme un naufragé qui cesse de lutter, il se laissa sombrer dans un abime de douleur… perdant la notion du temps…

oOoOo

Pendant son entrainement de kendo, Kurogane se fit reprendre plusieurs fois par son professeur, à cause de sa distraction. Il était bien sûr obnubilé par Fye…

En quittant les vestiaires, où il venait de prendre une douche, il croisa Fuma.

« Alors il parait que t'as sorti les crocs devant mon cousin, hier »

« C'est valable aussi pour toi » grogna Kurogane.

« Tout doux, je te le laisse ton blondinet. Bonne chance » lui lança l'autre

_En fait je vaux guère mieux que vous deux ! _soupira Kurogane. Il était tenté de repasser chez lui pour voir où en étaient les choses mais il avait promis qu'il ne rentrerait que plus tard.

Il était attendu chez Domeki qui organisait une soirée. Il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête mais voulait parler aux filles pour élaborer un plan de sortie de crise.

oOoOo

Une étrange sensation tira Fye de sa prostration… celle qu'il n'y avait pas que du vide et des ténèbres autour de lui…

C'était pourtant le cas, que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Quel était cet appel assez mystérieux pour lui faire oublier ses craintes ?

À la manière d'un somnambule, il descendit l'escalier… quelque chose l'attirait irrésistiblement encore un peu plus loin… il continua jusqu'à l'autel…

Désireux de percer ce secret, il l'ouvrit avec beaucoup respect puis alluma une bougie…

Alors il la vit et comprit…

Physiquement, elle lui évoqua Tomoyo avec plus de sagesse. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa robe blanche lui donnaient l'air d'une prêtresse antique…

Mais ce qu'il retint par dessus tout c'était son sourire à la douceur si maternelle… une chose dont il avait presque oublié l'existence…

Il lui semblait qu'il lui était destiné et ne se sentit plus tout seul et abandonné dans cette maison…

oOoOo

Après avoir fait quelques courses parce qu'il ne voulait pas débarquer les mains vides, Kurogane arriva au temple vers 19 heures. Son groupe du lycée ainsi que Tomoyo étaient déjà rassemblés dans une des nombreuses pièces du bâtiment.

« Comment va Fye ? » lui demanda immédiatement Sakura, paraissant très préoccupée._ Pourquoi elle a l'air au courant ? Je doute qu'il l'ait appelée pour tout lui raconter._

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et était prêt à accepter tous les blâmes, mais comment s'expliquer.

« Hem… »

« T'as quand même pas utilisé la méthode Fuma ? » plaisanta Domeki. Mais il fronça les sourcils devant l'air fautif, inhabituel à Kurogane. « Hein… ne me dit pas… »

« Non… enfin juste un peu… » bafouilla le kendoka.

« Quoi ? » crièrent les garçons tandis que les filles les regardaient sans comprendre.

« Hé ! C'est quoi cette méthode ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite Tomoyo.

Shaolan, pressé par les deux filles, avoua avec un peu d'embarras comment elle fonctionnait.

Alors Tomoyo éclata de colère :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu me fais honte Kurogane ! Donne-moi ton portable Sakura, je vais appeler Fye… Lui dire que mon crétin de cousin a autant de délicatesse qu'un hippopotame et m'excuser à sa place ! »

« Propose lui aussi de venir à la fête » ajouta Watanuki.

Sakura avait sorti son téléphone mais semblait hésiter… finalement elle déclara avec le sérieux que l'on réserve aux informations capitales :

« Quoiqu'il en soit Fye ne viendra pas… aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son père et de son frère jumeau ! »

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce tandis ces mots résonnaient comme un long écho dans les oreilles de Kurogane : _Son frère jumeau…_

_Alors… la photo… je n'avais pas halluciné…_

« Je rentre » annonce t-il immédiatement et tous ses amis approuvèrent de concert.

En attrapant son blouson, il demanda tout de même à la jeune fille :

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Juste après la rentrée, une vieille dame, amie de mes parents, est venue nous rendre visite. Elle voulait savoir comment se passaient mes débuts au lycée et a sursauté quand j'ai mentionné Fye. Aussitôt elle a demandé _« Flowright ? » _C'est ainsi qu'elle m'a raconté avoir bien connu sa grand-mère. C'est chez elle qu'elle avait rencontré Fye, peu après son arrivée au Japon, alors qu'il venait tout juste de vivre un drame atroce… Elle a conclu en déclarant être heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles car elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la cérémonie funèbre de sa grand-mère… » expliqua Sakura « Je n'ai jamais dit à Fye que j'étais au courant… attendant qu'il l'évoque de lui-même s'il avait envie d'en parler »

Elle était consciente d'avoir divulgué un secret ne lui appartenant pas… mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait faire entièrement confiance à Kurogane.

oOoOo

Le jeune homme courut sur toute la distance séparant le temple de Domeki de chez lui. Il faisait presque nuit et de l'orage grondait dans l'air, à la manière de longs roulements de tambour annonçant une bataille.

_Dans un sens, c'est un peu rassurant de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule cause de sa réclusion d'aujourd'hui…_

_Son frère jumeau… Ce n'est pas possible, tout ce qu'il cache semble pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer !_

_Il va sans doute m'envoyer bouler mais je ne peux plus le laisser souffrir tout seul dans son coin…_

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité.

_Peut-être qu'il dort…_

Mais une fois dans l'entrée, il vit une très faible lueur à travers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le séjour. Elle venait d'une bougie qui brûlait sur l'autel de sa mère…

Intrigué, il s'approcha et avec stupeur, découvrit Fye qui gisait inconscient sur le sol, plus pâle que jamais, serrant une photo et sa peluche sur son cœur…

Et il crut que le sien allait cesser de battre !

**« FYE ! »**

Ce cri auquel vint s'ajouter le fait d'être violement secoué, fit émerger le blond de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit ses yeux, rouges et gonflés à force de larmes versées.

« Ah Kurogane ? Je suis désolé… je… » commença t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Attend le seul qui doit s'excuser ici c'est moi » le coupa le brun d'un ton sans appel.

« Ah bon, tu n'es pas en colère parce que j'ai ouvert l'autel de ta mère ? » demanda timidement Fye, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« Non, c'est parce que j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Ne me refait plus une frayeur pareille » lâcha Kurogane avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Hein ? Je ferais jamais ça à cet endroit… et pas aujourd'hui… » osa avouer Fye avec amertume.

« Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ton père et de frère jumeau » dit doucement Kurogane tandis que les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillaient de surprise.

« Quoi ? Co… Comment tu sais ? »

« Par Sakura… » Et il lui expliqua comment la jeune fille l'avait appris elle-même.

« Ah il doit s'agir de Mme Tama… c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas revue, elle était gentille… » Devina Fye « Alors Sakura était au courant de ça… elle m'a toujours fait l'effet d'un ange gardien… »

Ils étaient assis en tailleurs l'un en face de l'autre… Après un moment de silence, Kurogane posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

« Pourquoi ta mère cherche-t-elle à cacher l'existence de ton frère jumeau ? C'est insensé ! Et comment peut-elle partir en week-end en amoureux ce jour là ? En fait, la façon dont elle te traite est complètement indigne pour commencer »

Le blond hésita… Sa relation avec Kurogane venait de s'améliorer de manière inattendue, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour autant à lui confier tous ses secrets. D'ailleurs il était bien incapable de trouver des réponses à ces questions.

« C'est compliqué… » murmura-t-il tristement.

Kurogane ne voulait pas le forcer à donner des explications et lui fit signe que cela lui suffisait. Ce n'était pas la peine de brusquer les choses. Le plus important, c'était de faire une mise au point :

« Écoute… J'accepte encore moins la relation de ta mère avec mon père maintenant mais je ne vous mettrais plus dans le même sac tous les deux. Dorénavant, je vous traiterai elle et toi comme deux entités distinctes »

« Pourtant il suffirait de révéler à ton père ce que tu viens de découvrir pour… » se hasarda Fye.

« Non ! Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas ! » trancha Kurogane.

Fye le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'en revenait pas que Kurogane puisse renoncer ainsi à la victoire et lui trouvait la majesté d'un guerrier magnanime…

_Ça alors, il arrive toujours à me prendre au dépourvu…_

Fye l'avait compris peu à peu à son contact, que toutes les idées qu'il se faisait sur Kurogane avant de le connaître, étaient fausses. Mais dans le même temps, il s'était retrouvé dans une position où il ne pouvait bénéficier de cette découverte… Au contraire, un Kurogane déterminé à remporter un combat pouvait être assez effrayant…

Mais ce dernier le surpris encore davantage en s'inclinant devant lui en signe de repentir.

Ce n'est pas un geste qu'un japonais fait à la légère et venant de quelqu'un d'aussi fier que Kurogane cela avait encore plus de poids.

« Fye… Mes actions envers toi ont vraiment été ignobles… »

Le blond lui donna alors une tape sur la tête « Baka » en signe d'acceptation… Tous les ressentiments et les griefs qu'il lui portait, venaient de s'évaporer…

_Il ressemble vraiment à un samouraï… et aussi un peu à un toutou…_

Quand Kurogane se redressa, il vit l'ébauche d'un vrai sourire sur le visage de Fye… Il ressemblait à une fleur qui commence à entrouvrir ses pétales, parce que se sont posés sur elle, les premiers rayons du soleil…

Le brun pris conscience de quelque chose. Jusqu'à présent chaque fois qu'il avait blessé Fye, il avait un reçu en échange un mélange de culpabilité et de douleur sourde. Mais la réciproque était vraie : à la vue de son visage en train de s'éclairer, il ressentait un doux apaisement.

Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Qu'importe que dans l'absolu, ses problèmes soient loin d'être résolus, maintenant il agissait en accord avec ses principes. Il était en paix avec lui-même.

« Merci » murmura Fye.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire ça mais là c'était réel.

_Non, non surtout ne pas repenser à ce rêve !_

Il aussi réprima l'envie de serrer dans ses bras ce blond qui paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Ce n'était pas le moment…

Mais en voyant qu'il tremblait, Kurogane se leva pour allumer la lumière et chercha un plaid qui servait pour les soirées télé. Il lui jeta sur les épaules :

« Tiens… Dieu sait combien de temps tu as passé, allongé sur le carrelage »

Fye s'enveloppa dans la couverture… elle n'était la seule raison de la douce chaleur se répandait en lui… Kurogane était toujours bourru et ses manières brusques, mais c'était pour cacher sa sollicitude.

« Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis descendu… c'est bizarre à expliquer mais… j'ai comme été attiré ici… » commença Fye.

« Non cela ne m'étonne pas » ajouta Kurogane, qui remercia en pensée sa mère d'avoir veillé sur Fye.

« Je me sentais en sécurité et je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir »

D'un regard, Kurogane lui demanda la permission de ramasser la photo qui trainait sur le sol, ce que le blond lui accorda. C'était bien celle qu'il avait entraperçue le jour de l'arrivée des Flowright.

Il l'examina attentivement et déclara :

« Toi tu es à gauche sur la photo »

Fye en resta complètement ébahi :

« Comment t'as trouvé ? Quand on était petits, même les gens de notre entourage n'arrivaient pas à nous différencier Yui et moi ! »

Cette fois ce fut un sourire beaucoup plus lumineux qu'il lui offrit.

« T'es trop fort Kuro-chan »

« Je m'appelle Kurogane » grogna ce dernier, pris par surprise par le retour des surnoms. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

À travers son soulagement, Fye sentait poindre en lui une nouvelle douleur… _Pourquoi le désir humain est-il à ce point insatiable ? Pourquoi je veux en plus la seule chose qu'il ne pourra jamais me donner ?_

Mentalement, il envoya ses excuses au portrait de Mme Suwa : _Pardon mais je suis amoureux de lui…_

_**À suivre…**_

Merci de votre lecture !

Le week-end n'est pas fini, vous n'êtes au bout de vos surprises, les deux chouchous.

_**Fye : **_Que vas-tu faire avec cette grande pince ?

_**YS : **_Couper le courant du quartier ! Les pannes d'électricités favorisent toujours les rapprochements.

Pour parler d'autre chose, dans ce chapitre le fantôme de Mme Suwa vient prendre soin de Fye, c'est un peu ce que j'avais déjà fait dans _**Blue Obsession**_ de ma série _**Missing**_.

Au sujet de _**Blue Obsession **_j'ai remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde qui lit la première partie de cet OS, que la seconde. Je fais donc passer un petit message :

Si vous n'avez pas voulu lire la seconde partie en croyant que c'était une death-fic, je vous encourage à poursuivre votre lecture. Vous devriez avoir une bonne surprise.

Si c'est parce que cette première partie ne vous a pas du tout intéressé, alors je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'en excuser.

**Note :**

1 : Dans ce passage je me suis inspiré du fan-art dessiné par **Raikov9 **évoqué au chapitre précédent. Si vous ne l'avez toujours pas vu, c'est le moment de le faire.

Merci pour les reviews, j'en profite pour remercier Lynn.

**Et aussi je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
